Contele de Monte-Cristo/VIII
30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/VII&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VII 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/IX&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul IX ---------- ro VIII - CASTELUL IF Strabatând anticamera, comisarul facu un semn spre doi jandarmi, care se asezara unul în dreapta, altul în stânga lui Dantès. Fu deschisa o usa care comunica din apartamentul procurorului cu palatul de justitie si mersera câtva timp pe unul din acele coridoare sumbre si mari care îi înfioara pe cei ce trec, chiar daca n-au nici un motiv de înfiorare. en Chapter 8 The Chateau D'If. The commissary of police, as he traversed the ante-chamber, made a sign to two gendarmes, who placed themselves one on Dantes' right and the other on his left. A door that communicated with the Palais de Justice was opened, and they went through a long range of gloomy corridors, whose appearance might have made even the boldest shudder. fr VIII LE CHÂTEAU D’IF. En traversant l’antichambre, le commissaire de police fit un signe à deux gendarmes, lesquels se placèrent, l’un à droite, l’autre à gauche de Dantès ; on ouvrit une porte qui communiquait de l’appartement du procureur du roi au palais de justice, on suivit quelque temps un de ces grands corridors sombres qui font frissonner ceux-là qui y passent, quand même ils n’ont aucun motif de frissonner. de Das Kastell If Das Vorzimmer durchschreitend, machte der Polizeikommissar zwei Gendarmen ein Zeichen. Man öffnete eine Tür, durch die die Wohnung des Staatsanwalts mit dem Justizpalast in Verbindung stand, und folgte einem durch die ganze Länge des Justizgebäudes führenden Gange nach dem Gefängnisse. it IL CASTELLO D'IF Traversando l'anticamera, il commissario di polizia fece un segno a due gendarmi, i quali si posero uno a destra e l'altro a sinistra di Dantès; fu aperta una porta che comunicava con il Palazzo Giustizia, e continuarono per qualche tempo in uno di quei lunghi corridoi che fanno tremare quelli che vi passano, anche quando non hanno alcun motivo di tremare. es Capítulo octavo El castillo de If Al atravesar la antecámara, el comisario de policía hizo una seña a dos gendarmes, que en seguida se colocaron a la derecha y a la izquierda de Dantés. Abrióse una puerta que conducía desde la habitación del procurador del rey al tribunal de Justicia, y echaron por uno de esos pasadizos sombríos que hacen temblar a los que por ellos pasan, aunque no tengan por qué temblar. pt Capítulo VIII O Castelo de If Ao atravessar a antecâmara, o comissário de polícia fez sinal a dois guardas, os quais se colocaram um à direita e o outro à esquerda da Dantés. Abriu-se uma porta que punha em comunicação os aposentos do procurador régio com o Palácio da Justiça e seguiram durante algum tempo por um desses grandes corredores sombrios que arrepiam aqueles que os percorrem, mesmo quando não têm nenhum motivo para se arrepiar. ------------------------ ro Dupa cum apartamentul lui Villefort comunica cu palatul de justitie, palatul de justitie comunica cu închisoarea, monument posomorât, lipit de palat, si pe care îl priveste curios prin toate deschizaturile-i cascate clopotnita manastirii Accoules, ce se înalta în fata ei. Dupa multe ocolisuri prin coridorul prin care mergea, Dantès vazu deschizându-se o usa cu un ghiseu de fier. en The Palais de Justice communicated with the prison, — a sombre edifice, that from its grated windows looks on the clock-tower of the Accoules. After numberless windings, Dantes saw a door with an iron wicket. fr De même que l’appartement de Villefort communiquait au palais de justice, le palais de justice communiquait à la prison, sombre monument accolé au palais, et que regarde curieusement, de toutes ses ouvertures béantes, le clocher des Accoules qui se dresse devant lui. Après nombre de détours dans le corridor qu’il suivait, Dantès vit s’ouvrir une porte avec un guichet de fer ; de it Nello stesso modo che l'appartamento di Villefort comunicava col Palazzo di Giustizia, quest'edificio comunicava colla prigione, tetro mo numento addossato al palazzo e che guarda in modo strano da tutte le sue aperture guarnite di sbarre il campanile degli Accoulès che gli sorge davanti. Dopo una quantità di svolte nel corridoio che percorreva, Dantès si vide innanzi una porta col catenaccio di ferro. es Así como el despacho de Villefort comunicaba con el tribunal de Justicia, éste comunicaba con la cárcel, edificio sombrío pegado al palacio. Por todas sus ventanas y balcones se ve el famoso campanario de los Acoules, que se eleva enfrente. pt Assim como os aposentos de Villefort comunicavam com o Palácio da Justiça, também o Palácio da Justiça comunicava com a prisão, edifício sombrio contíguo ao palácio e que olhava curiosamente, com todas as suas aberturas medonhas, o campanário dos Accouies que se erguia diante dele. Depois de várias voltas, Dantés viu o corredor por onde seguia desembocar numa porta com um postigo de ferro. ------------------------ ro Comisarul dadu cu un ciocan trei lovituri, care rasunara pentru Dantès ca si cum ar fi lovit în inima sa, usa se deschise si cei doi jandarmi îl împinsera usor pe prizonierul care sovaia înca. Dantès trecu pragul temut si usa se închise în urma lui cu zgomot. Respira alt aer, un aer infectat si greoi: se afla în închisoare. en The commissary took up an iron mallet and knocked thrice, every blow seeming to Dantes as if struck on his heart. The door opened, the two gendarmes gently pushed him forward, and the door closed with a loud sound behind him. The air he inhaled was no longer pure, but thick and mephitic, — he was in prison. fr le commissaire de police frappa, avec un marteau de fer, trois coups qui retentirent pour Dantès comme s’ils étaient frappés sur son cœur ; la porte s’ouvrit, les deux gendarmes poussèrent légèrement leur prisonnier, qui hésitait encore. Dantès franchit le seuil redoutable, et la porte se referma bruyamment derrière lui. Il respirait un autre air, un air méphitique et lourd : il était en prison. de Endlich kam man an eine Tür mit einem eisernen Gitter, an die der Polizeikommissar dreimal mit einem eisernen Hammer klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich, und die Gendarmen schoben den Gefangenen, der abermals zögerte, mit Gewalt vorwärts. it Il commissario di polizia batté col martello tre colpi che si ripercossero per Dantès come se gli fossero stati battuti sul cuore. La porta si aprì, i due gendarmi spinsero leggermente il prigioniero che esitava; Dantès oltrepassò il limitare terribile, e la porta si richiuse subito con fracasso dietro a lui. Egli respirava un'altra aria, un'aria mefitica e pesante; era l'aria della prigione. es Tras haber andado un sinnúmero de corredores, vio Dantés abrirse una puerta con un candado de hierro, como en respuesta a tres golpes que dio el comisario con un martillo de hierro, y que sonaron lúgubremente en el corazón del preso. Recelaba éste en entrar; pero los dos gendarmes le empujaron ligeramente, y la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Ya respiraba otro aire, pesado y mefítico: ya estaba en los calabozos. pt O comissário de polícia bateu com uma aldraba de ferro três pancadas que soaram para Dantés como se fossem desferidas no seu próprio coração. A porta abriu-se e os dois guardas empurraram levemente o prisioneiro, que hesitou novamente. Dantés transpôs o temível limiar e a porta tornou a fechar-se atrás dele. Respirava-se ali outro ar, um ar mefítico e pesado: estava numa prisão. ------------------------ ro Fu condus într-o camera destul de curata, dar zabrelita si ferecata. De aceea înfatisarea locuintei sale nu-l sperie prea mult. De altminteri cuvintele substitutului de procuror, rostite cu un glas care i se paruse lui Dantès plin de interes, îi rasunau înca în ureche ca o dulce promisiune de speranta. en He was conducted to a tolerably neat chamber, but grated and barred, and its appearance, therefore, did not greatly alarm him; besides, the words of Villefort, who seemed to interest himself so much, resounded still in his ears like a promise of freedom. fr On le conduisit dans une chambre assez propre, mais grillée et verrouillée ; il en résulta que l’aspect de sa demeure ne lui donna point trop de crainte : d’ailleurs, les paroles du substitut du procureur du roi, prononcées avec une voix qui avait paru à Dantès si pleine d’intérêt, résonnaient à son oreille comme une douce promesse d’espérance. de Dantes überschritt die furchtbare Schwelle, und die Tür schloß sich hinter ihm. Man führte ihn in ein ziemlich reines, aber mit Gittern und Riegeln versehenes Zimmer. Der Anblick seiner neuen Wohnung machte ihm nicht zu sehr bange. Die Worte des teilnehmenden Staatsanwalts klangen in seinem Ohre wie ein süßer Hoffnungston. it Venne condotto in una stanza abbastanza pulita, ma con l'inferriata a catenaccio. L'aspetto della sua nuova dimora non gli cagionò gran timore. D'altronde le parole del sostituto procuratore del Re, pronunziate con una voce che era sembrata a Dantès ricolma di tanto interesse, risuonavano al suo orecchio come una dolce promessa di speranza. es Se le condujo a uno, aunque decente, bien guardado de barrotes y cerrojos; pero su aspecto no era para infundir serios temores. Por otra parte, las palabras del sustituto del procurador del rey, que habían parecido tan sinceras a Dantés, resonaban en sus oídos todavía como una promesa de esperanza. pt Conduziram-no a um quarto bastante limpo, mas gradeado e aferrolhado. No entanto, o aspecto do alojamento não o assustou. Aliás, as palavras do substituto do procurador régio, proferidas numa voz que parecera a Dantés tão cheia de interesse, ecoavam-lhe aos ouvidos como uma suave promessa de esperança. ------------------------ ro Erau orele patru când Dantès fusese condus în camera sa. Era, precum am spus, în ziua de întâi martie; prizonierul se pomeni, deci, învaluit curând de noapte. Atunci simtul auzului spori la el o data cu simtul vazului care se stinsese. en It was four o'clock when Dantes was placed in this chamber. It was, as we have said, the 1st of March, and the prisoner was soon buried in darkness. The obscurity augmented the acuteness of his hearing; fr Il était déjà quatre heures lorsque Dantès avait été conduit dans sa chambre. On était, comme nous l’avons dit, au 1er mars ; le prisonnier se trouva donc bientôt dans la nuit. Alors, le sens de l’ouïe s’augmenta chez lui du sens de la vue qui venait de s’éteindre : de Es war bereits vier Uhr, als Dantes in sein Zimmer geführt wurde. Es war der erste März, die Tage waren noch kurz, und der Gefangene befand sich frühzeitig im Dunkeln. Sein Gehör schärfte sich nun immer mehr, je mehr der Gesichtssinn versagte. it Erano già quattro ore da che Dantès era stato introdotto in quella stanza. Eravamo, come abbiamo detto, al primo di marzo, ed il giorno declinava presto: il prigioniero si trovò subito nella notte. Il senso dell'udito aumentava in lui a misura che la vista si attenuava. es Eran las cuatro cuando Dantés entró en su prisión, de manera que la noche llegó muy pronto. Corría, como hemos dicho, el primero de marzo. Falto de empleo el sentido de la vista, se le aumentó grandemente el del oído. pt Eram já quatro horas quando Dantés fora conduzido à sua cela. Estava-se, como já dissemos, em 1 de Março. O prisioneiro não tardou a encontrar-se às escuras. Então o sentido do ouvido substituiu nele o sentido da vista, que acabava de perder. ------------------------ ro La cel mai mic zgomot care patrundea pâna la dânsul se scula repede si facea un pas spre usa, încredintat ca veneau sa-l puna în libertate; dar curând, zgomotul se stingea într-alta directie si Dantès recadea pe scaunelul lui. en at the slightest sound he rose and hastened to the door, convinced they were about to liberate him, but the sound died away, and Dantes sank again into his seat. fr au moindre bruit qui pénétrait jusqu’à lui, convaincu qu’on venait le mettre en liberté, il se levait vivement et faisait un pas vers la porte ; mais bientôt le bruit s’en allait mourant dans une autre direction, et Dantès retombait sur son escabeau. de Bei dem geringsten Geräusche erhob er sich lebhaft und machte, in der Hoffnung, man käme, ihn in Freiheit zu setzen, einen Schritt nach der Tür; aber bald erstarb das Geräusch in einer andern Richtung, und Dantes fiel wieder auf seinen Schemel zurück. it Al più piccolo rumore che perveniva fino a lui, convinto che sarebbe stato messo in libertà, si alzava velocemente e faceva un passo verso la porta. Ben presto il rumore andava a perdersi in un'altra direzione, e Dantès ricadeva sul suo sgabello. es Creyendo que venían a ponerle en libertad al rumor más leve, se levantaba al punto encaminándose a la puerta; pero bien pronto el rumor se perdía en otra dirección, y el preso volvía a caer desesperado sobre su banquillo. pt Ao menor ruído que chegava até ele, convencido de que o vinham pôr em liberdade, levantava-se vivamente e dava um passo para a porta; mas em breve o ruído ia morrendo noutra direção e Dantés tornava a deixar-se cair no banco. ------------------------ ro În sfârsit, pe la ceasurile zece seara, în momentul când Dantès începea sa piarda speranta, se auzi un nou zgomot care i se paru, de data aceasta, ca se îndreapta spre camera sa. Într-adevar, rasunara pasi pe coridor si se oprira în fata usii. en At last, about ten o'clock, and just as Dantes began to despair, steps were heard in the corridor, fr Enfin, vers les dix heures du soir, au moment où Dantès commençait à perdre l’espoir, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, qui lui parut cette fois se diriger vers sa chambre : en effet, des pas retentirent dans le corridor et s’arrêtèrent devant sa porte ; de Endlich gegen zehn Uhr abends, in dem Augenblick, wo er die Hoffnung zu verlieren anfing, ließ sich ein neues Geräusch vernehmen, und diesmal schien es sich seinem Zimmer zuzuwenden. Es erschollen wirklich Tritte im Gange, die vor seiner Türe anhielten. it Finalmente, verso le dieci di sera, al momento in cui Dantès cominciava a perdere la speranza, un nuovo rumore si fece intendere, e questa volta gli sembrava avvicinarsi alla sua stanza. Infatti dei passi rimbombarono nel corridoio e si fermarono davanti alla sua porta. es A las diez de la noche, en fin, cuando iba ya perdiendo toda esperanza le pareció que un nuevo ruido se acercaba en efecto a su prisión. Y así fue. Oyéronse en el corredor unos pasos, que junto a su puerta cesaron; pt Por fim, cerca das dez horas da noite, quanto Dantés começava a perder a esperança, ouviu-se novo ruído que lhe pareceu dirigir-se para a sua cela. Com efeito, soaram passos no corredor que se detiveram diante da sua porta. ------------------------ ro O cheie se rasuci în broasca, zavoarele scrâsnira si bariera imensa de stejar se deschise, aratând deodata, în camera mohorâta, lumina orbitoare a doua torte. În lumina tortelor Dantès vazu sclipind sabiile si pustile a patru jandarmi. en a key turned in the lock, the bolts creaked, the massy oaken door flew open, and a flood of light from two torches pervaded the apartment. By the torchlight Dantes saw the glittering sabres and carbines of four gendarmes. fr une clef tourna dans la serrure, les verrous grincèrent, et la massive barrière de chêne s’ouvrit, laissant voir tout à coup dans la chambre sombre l’éblouissante lumière de deux torches. À la lueur de ces deux torches, Dantès vit briller les sabres et les mousquetons de quatre gendarmes. de Ein Schlüssel wurde im Schlosse gedreht, die Riegel klirrten, die massige Schranke von Eichenholz öffnete sich und ließ plötzlich in dem düsteren Zimmer das blendende Licht zweier Fackeln aufleuchten. Bei dem Schimmer dieser Fackeln sah Dantes die Säbel und Musketen von vier Gendarmen glänzen. it Una chiave girò due volte nella serratura, i catenacci cigolarono, la massiccia barriera di quercia si aprì, lasciando penetrare ad un tratto nella stanza oscura l'abbagliante luce di due torce. A questa luce Dantès vide brillare le sciabole ed i fucili di quattro gendarmi. es giró una llave, rechinaron los cerrojos, la pesada puerta de encina se abrió, inundando de luz deslumbradora la estancia. Al resplandor veía Edmundo brillar los sables y las alabardas de cuatro gendarmes. pt Uma chave girou na fechadura, os ferrolhos rangeram e a maciça barreira de carvalho abriu-se e deixou entrar de súbito na cela a luz deslumbrante de dois archotes. Ao clarão desses dois archotes, Dantés viu brilhar os sabres e os mosquetões de quatro guardas. ------------------------ ro Înaintase doi pasi, dar ramase neclintit în loc vazând sporul de forte. — Ma cautati pe mine? întreba Dantès. — Da, raspunse unul dintre jandarmi. — Din partea domnului substitut de procuror? — De buna seama. — Bine, spuse Dantès, sunt gata sa va urmez. en He had advanced at first, but stopped at the sight of this display of force. "Are you come to fetch me?" asked he. "Yes," replied a gendarme. "By the orders of the deputy procureur?" "I believe so." fr Il avait fait deux pas en avant, il demeura immobile à sa place en voyant ce surcroît de force. — Venez-vous me chercher ? demanda Dantès. — Oui, répondit un des gendarmes. — De la part de M. le substitut du procureur du roi ? — Mais je le pense. — Bien, dit Dantès, je suis prêt à vous suivre. de Er hatte zwei Schritte vorwärts gemacht, blieb aber nun, als er diese Menschen gewahrte, auf der Stelle und fragte: Wollt ihr mich holen? Ja, antwortete einer von den Gendarmen. Auf Befehl des Herrn Staatsanwaltsvertreters? Ich denke wohl. Gut, sagte Dantes, ich bin bereit, euch zu folgen. it Egli aveva fatto due passi in avanti; rimase immobile al suo posto vedendo quest'aumento di forza. "Venite a cercar me?" domandò Dantès. "Sì" rispose uno dei gendarmi. "Per parte del signor sostituto procuratore del Re?" "Ma... così credo." "Bene" disse Dantès, "sono pronto a seguirvi." es Había dado ya un paso hacia la puerta; pero se detuvo al ver aquel inusitado aparato militar. -¿Venís a buscarme? -inquirió. -Sí -respondió uno de los gendarmes. -¿De parte del sustituto del procurador del rey? -Eso es lo que creo. -Estoy pronto a seguiros -dijo entonces Dantés. pt Dera dois passos em frente, mas ficou imóvel no seu lugar ao ver aquele aumento de forças. - Vêm buscar-me? - perguntou Dantés. - Viemos - respondeu um dos guardas. - Da parte do Sr. Substituto do Procurador régio? - Creio que sim. - Bom, estou pronto a acompanhá-los - declarou Dantés. ------------------------ ro Convingerea ca era cautat din partea domnului de Villefort alunga orice temere nefericitului tânar. El înainta deci, cu mintea calma, cu mersul liber, asezându-se singur în mijlocul escortei. en The conviction that they came from M. de Villefort relieved all Dantes' apprehensions; he advanced calmly, and placed himself in the centre of the escort. fr La conviction qu’on venait le chercher de la part de M. de Villefort ôtait toute crainte au malheureux jeune homme : il s’avança donc, calme d’esprit, libre de démarche, et se plaça de lui-même au milieu de son escorte. de Der Gedanke, daß man ihn auf Befehl des Herrn von Villefort hole, benahm dem Unglücklichen jede Furcht; er schritt ruhig und festen Schrittes vorwärts und stellte sich mitten unter die Gendarmen. it La convinzione che si veniva a cercarlo per parte di Villefort, toglieva ogni timore all'infelice giovanotto. Egli si avanzò dunque con spirito calmo, con andatura tranquilla, e si pose da sé in mezzo alla sua scorta. es Persuadido de que le buscaban de parte de Villefort, no tenía ningún recelo. Adelantóse, pues, con rostro tranquilo y paso firme, y se colocó él mismo en medio de su escolta. pt A convicção de que vinham buscá-lo da parte do Sr. de Villefort tirava todo o receio do infeliz rapaz. Avançou, pois, de espírito calmo e andar desembaraçado e colocou-se ele próprio no meio da escolta. ------------------------ ro O trasura astepta în strada, vizitiul statea pe capra, un gardian statea lânga vizitiu. — Pentru mine e trasura asta? întreba Dantès. — Pentru dumneata, raspunse un jandarm. Urca! Dantès vru sa faca oarecari obiectii, dar portita trasurii se deschise si se simti împins. en A carriage waited at the door, the coachman was on the box, and a police officer sat beside him. "Is this carriage for me?" said Dantes. "It is for you," replied a gendarme. Dantes was about to speak; but feeling himself urged forward, fr Une voiture attendait à la porte de la rue, le cocher était sur son siège, un exempt était assis près du cocher. — Est-ce donc pour moi que cette voiture est là ? demanda Dantès. — C’est pour vous, répondit un des gendarmes, montez. Dantès voulut faire quelques observations, mais la portière s’ouvrit, il sentit qu’on le poussait ; de Vor der Tür wartete ein Wagen, auf dem neben dem Kutscher ein Gefreiter saß. Der Kutschenschlag wurde geöffnet, und Dantes fühlte, daß man ihn hineinschob. it Una carrozza aspettava alla porta di strada, il cocchiere era al suo posto, un brigadiere era assiso presso il cocchiere. "É dunque per me questa carrozza?" domandò Dantès. "E per voi" rispose uno dei gendarmi, "salite." Dantès voleva fare qualche osservazione, ma lo sportello si aprì, si sentì spingere. es En la puerta de la calle esperaba un coche. Junto al cochero estaba sentado un guardia municipal. -¿Es para mí ese carruaje? -preguntó Dantés. -Para vos -respondió un gendarme-, subid. Quiso Dantés hacer algunas observaciones; pero la portezuela se abrió, sintiéndose empujado para que subiese, pt À porta esperava uma carruagem com o cocheiro no seu lugar e um polícial sentado ao lado do cocheiro. - É para mim que esta carruagem está aqui? - perguntou Dantés. - É para você - respondeu um dos guardas. - Suba. Dantés quis fazer algumas observações, mas a portinhola abriu-se e sentiuse empurrado. ------------------------ ro Nu avea nici posibilitatea, nici macar intentia de a se împotrivi, astfel ca se vazu asezat într-o clipa în fundul trasurii, între doi jandarmi; ceilalti doi se asezara pe bancheta din fata, si greoiul vehicul porni cu un zgomot sinistru. en and having neither the power nor the intention to resist, he mounted the steps, and was in an instant seated inside between two gendarmes; the two others took their places opposite, and the carriage rolled heavily over the stones. fr il n’avait ni la possibilité ni même l’intention de faire résistance, il se trouva en un instant assis au fond de la voiture, entre deux gendarmes ; les deux autres s’assirent sur la banquette de devant, et la pesante machine se mit à rouler avec un bruit sinistre. de Er war weder im stande, noch hatte er die Absicht, Widerstand zu leisten. In einem Augenblick saß er im Hintergrunde des Wagens zwischen zwei Gendarmen; die andern setzten sich auf den Vordersitz, und der schwere Wagen rollte mit dumpfem Lärm vorwärts. it Non aveva né la possibilità né l'intenzione di far resistenza. Si trovò in un istante nel fondo della carrozza fra due gendarmi, gli altri due sedettero nel posto davanti, e il pesante veicolo si mise in moto con sinistro rumore. es y como no tenía ni posibilidad ni intención de resistirse, hallóse al punto en el fondo del carruaje, sentado entre dos gendarmes. Ocuparon los otros dos el asiento de la delantera, y el pesado vehículo se puso en marcha, causando un ruido sordo y siniestro. pt Não havia possibilidade nem sequer intenção de opor resistência, pelo que se encontrou num instante sentado ao fundo da carruagem, entre dois guardas. Os outros dois sentaram-se no banquinho fronteiro e o pesado veiculo começou a rodar com um ruído sinistro. ------------------------ ro Prizonierul îsi arunca ochii spre deschizaturi: erau zabrelite. Schimbase doar închisoarea. Atât numai ca aceasta mergea si-l transporta în goana spre o tinta necunoscuta. Prin gratiile strânse, încât abia putea sa treaca mâna prin ele, Dantès recunoscu totusi ca mergeau pe strada Caisserie si ca, prin strada Saint-Laurent si strada Taramis, se cobora spre chei. en The prisoner glanced at the windows — they were grated; he had changed his prison for another that was conveying him he knew not whither. Through the grating, however, Dantes saw they were passing through the Rue Caisserie, and by the Rue Saint-Laurent and the Rue Taramis, to the port. fr Le prisonnier jeta les yeux sur les ouvertures, elles étaient grillées : il n’avait fait que changer de prison ; seulement celle-là roulait, et le transportait en roulant vers un but ignoré. À travers les barreaux serrés à pouvoir à peine y passer la main, Dantès reconnut cependant qu’on longeait la rue Caisserie, et que par la rue Saint-Laurent et la rue Taramis on descendait vers le quai. de Der Gefangene schaute nach den Öffnungen; sie waren vergittert, und kaum konnte er durch die dichten Stäbe seine Hand strecken. Er hatte nur sein Gefängnis verändert, das aber jetzt forteilte und ihn einem unbekannten Ziele immer näher brachte. Dantes erkannte jedoch, daß man durch die Rue Tamaris nach dem Kai hinabfuhr. it Il prigioniero volse gli occhi sulle aperture, esse erano chiuse con le griglie. Egli non aveva fatto che cambiar di prigione. Soltanto, questa correva, e lo trasportava verso una meta non conosciuta. Attraverso le sbarre, chiuse in modo da lasciarvi appena passare la mano, Dantès riconobbe che si passava per la rue Caisserie e che dalla rue Saint-Laurent e dalla rue Tamaris si discendeva verso lo scalo. es El preso dirigió sus ojos a las ventanillas, pero todas tenían rejas: no había hecho sino mudar de prisión; solamente que ésta se movía, transportándole a un sitio de él ignorado. pt O prisioneiro olhou para as janelas; eram gradeadas. Mudara apenas de prisão. A única diferença era aquele rodar e transportá-lo para destino ignorado. Através dos varões apertados a ponto de mal poder passar a mão entre eles, Dantés reconheceu no entanto que percorriam a Rua Caisserie e que pela Rua Tamaris desciam para o cais. ------------------------ ro Vazu în curând, printre gratiile sale si printre gratiile monumentului în apropierea caruia se afla, stralucind luminile de la Consigne. Trasura se opri, gardianul coborî, se apropie de corpul de garda. Vreo doisprezece soldati iesira si se asezara la rând; Dantès vedea pustile lor sclipind în bataia felinarelor de pe chei. en Soon he saw the lights of La Consigne. The carriage stopped, the officer descended, approached the guardhouse, a dozen soldiers came out and formed themselves in order; Dantes saw the reflection of their muskets by the light of the lamps on the quay. fr Bientôt il vit à travers ses barreaux, à lui, et les barreaux du monument près duquel il se trouvait, briller les lumières de la Consigne. La voiture s’arrêta, l’exempt descendit, s’approcha du corps de garde ; une douzaine de soldats en sortirent et se mirent en haie ; Dantès voyait, à la lueur des réverbères du quai, reluire leurs fusils. de Bald sah er durch seine Gitter die Lichter des Hafenwachtlokals glänzen. Der Wagen hielt still, der Gefreite stieg ab und näherte sich der Wachtstube. Ein Dutzend Soldaten kamen heraus und stellten sich in Reih und Glied; Dantes sah bei dem Schimmer der Lichter ihre Flinten glänzen. it Presto vide, attraverso le sbarre, brillare i lumi della Consegna. La carrozza si fermò; il brigadiere discese e si avvicinò al corpo di guardia; una dozzina di soldati uscirono e si disposero in due ranghi in modo da lasciare uno stretto passaggio. Dantès vedeva al chiarore dei fanali dello scalo rilucere i loro fucili. es A través de los barrotes, tan espesos que apenas cabía la mano entre ellos, reconoció Dantés que pasaban por la calle de la Tesorería, y que bajaban al muelle por la calle de San Lorenzo y la de Taramis. Luego, a través de la reja del coche, vio brillar las luces de la Consigna. El carruaje se paró, apeóse el municipal y se acercó al cuerpo de guardia, de donde salió al punto una docena de soldados que se pusieron en fila, viendo Dantés relucir sus fusiles al resplandor de los reverberos del muelle. pt Em breve distinguiu através das suas grades e das do monumento junto do qual se encontrava as luzes da Consigne. A carruagem parou e o policial desceu e aproximou-se da casa da guarda. Saiu uma dúzia de soldados que formaram alas. Ao clarão dos candeeiros do cais, Dantés viu reluzirem-lhes as espingardas. ------------------------ ro "Pentru mine se desfasoara oare o astfel de forta militara?" îsi spuse el. Gardianul, deschizând portita care se închidea cu cheia, raspunse acestei întrebari, desi nu rosti un cuvânt: Dantès vazu, printre cele doua siruri de soldati, un drum croit pentru el, de la trasura pâna în port. en "Can all this force be summoned on my account?" thought he. The officer opened the door, which was locked, and, without speaking a word, answered Dantes' question; for he saw between the ranks of the soldiers a passage formed from the carriage to the port. fr — Serait-ce pour moi, se demanda-t-il, que l’on déploie une pareille force militaire ? L’exempt, en ouvrant la portière qui fermait à clef, quoique sans prononcer une seule parole, répondit à cette question, car Dantès vit entre les deux haies de soldats un chemin ménagé pour lui de la voiture au port. de Sollte man meinetwegen eine solche militärische Macht entwickeln? sagte er zu sich selbst. Den Schlag öffnend, beantwortete der Gefreite diese Frage, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, denn Dantes sah, daß für ihn nur zwischen den zwei Reihen Soldaten ein Weg vom Wagen nach dem Hafen übrig gelassen war. it "Sarebbe per me" si domandava, "che si spiega una simile forza militare?" Il brigadiere, aprendo lo sportello della carrozza che era stato chiuso a chiave, quantunque non pronunziasse una parola dette la risposta alla domanda che si era fatta Dantès, perché vide fra le due file di soldati il sentiero che era stato preparato per lui dalla carrozza al porto. es -¿Se desplegará para mí ese aparato de fuerza militar? -murmuró para sus adentros. Al abrir el municipal la portezuela, que estaba cerrada con llave, respondió a la pregunta de Dantés sin ronunciar una sola palabra, porque pudo ver entonces entre las dos filas de soldados como un camino preparado para él desde el carruaje al puerto. pt “Será por minha causa que se exibe semelhante força militar?”, perguntou Dantés a si mesmo. Ao abrir a portinhola fechada à chave, o policial respondeu a esta interrogação, embora sem pronunciar uma única palavra, pois Dantés viu entre as duas alas de soldados um caminho aberto para ele, da carruagem ao porto. ------------------------ ro Jandarmii de pe bancheta din fata coborâra cei dintâi, apoi îl coborâra pe el, pe urma cei din dreapta si din stânga lui îl urmara. Mersera spre o barca pe care un marinar al vamii o tinea lânga chei de un lant. Soldatii îl privira pe Dantès cu un aer de curiozitate nauca. Într-o clipa el fu asezat la pupa vasului, tot între cei patru jandarmi, pe când gardianul statea la prora. en The two gendarmes who were opposite to him descended first, then he was ordered to alight and the gendarmes on each side of him followed his example. They advanced towards a boat, which a custom-house officer held by a chain, near the quay. The soldiers looked at Dantes with an air of stupid curiosity. In an instant he was placed in the stern-sheets of the boat, between the gendarmes, while the officer stationed himself at the bow; fr Les deux gendarmes qui étaient assis sur la banquette de devant descendirent les premiers, puis on le fit descendre à son tour, puis ceux qui se tenaient à ses côtés le suivirent. On marcha vers un canot qu’un marinier de la douane maintenait près du quai par une chaîne. Les soldats regardèrent passer Dantès d’un air de curiosité hébétée. En un instant il fut installé à la poupe du bateau, toujours entre ces quatre gendarmes, tandis que l’exempt se tenait à la proue. de Die zwei Gendarmen, die auf dem Vordersitze saßen, stiegen zuerst aus, dann ließ man ihn aussteigen, und endlich folgten die, welche an seiner Seite gesessen hatten. Man ging auf eine Barke zu, die ein Zollbeamter an dem Kai mittels einer Kette befestigt hielt. Die Soldaten sahen Dantes mit einer Miene alberner Neugierde an. In wenigen Augenblicken befand er sich im Hinterteile des Kahnes, immer zwischen den vier Gendarmen, während sich der Gefreite auf dem Vorderteile hielt. it I due gendarmi che erano a sedere nel posto davanti furono i primi a scendere, quindi fu fatto scendere Dantès finalmente smontarono quelli che gli stavano ai fianchi e camminarono verso una barchetta, che un marinaio di dogana teneva ferma allo scalo con una catena. I soldati osservarono Dantès passare con una stupita curiosità. In un momento egli fu sistemato alla poppa del battello, sempre tra i suoi quattro gendarmi, mentre il brigadiere si teneva a prua. es Los dos gendarmes que ocupaban el asiento delantero bajaron los primeros, haciéndole a su vez apearse, en lo que le imitaron luego los dos que llevaba al lado. Dirigiéronse hacia una lancha que un aduanero de la marina sujetaba a la orilla con una cadena, mientras los soldados contemplaban al preso con aire de estúpida curiosidad. Inmediatamente encontróse instalado en la popa, siempre entre los cuatro gendarmes, y el municipal a la proa. pt Os dois guardas que estavam sentados no banco da frente foram os primeiros a descer, depois fizeram-no descer a ele e por fim seguiram-no os que se sentavam a seu lado. Encaminharam-se para um escaler que um marinheiro da alfândega mantinha junto do cais, seguro por uma corrente. Os soldados viram passar Dantés com ar de curiosidade aparvalhada. Instalaram-no num instante à popa do barco, sempre no meio de quatro guardas, enquanto o policial se mantinha à proa. ------------------------ ro O zgâltâitura violenta departa barca de bord si patru lopatari vâslira zdravan spre Pilon. Când, din barca, fu scos un strigat, lantul care închide portul se coborî si Dantès vazu ca se afla în asa zisul Frioul, adica dincolo de rada portului. Prima pornire a prizonierului, gasindu-se în aer liber, fusese aceea de bucurie. Acrul este aproape libertatea. Respira deci în adâncul pieptului adierea vie, care aduce pe aripile ei toate aromele necunoscute ale noptii si ale marii. en a shove sent the boat adrift, and four sturdy oarsmen impelled it rapidly towards the Pilon. At a shout from the boat, the chain that closes the mouth of the port was lowered and in a second they were, as Dantes knew, in the Frioul and outside the inner harbor. The prisoner's first feeling was of joy at again breathing the pure air — for air is freedom; fr Une violente secousse éloigna le bateau du bord, quatre rameurs nagèrent vigoureusement vers le Pilon. À un cri poussé de la barque, la chaîne qui ferme le port s’abaissa, et Dantès se trouva dans ce qu’on appelle le Frioul, c’est-à-dire hors du port. Le premier mouvement du prisonnier, en se trouvant en plein air, avait été un mouvement de joie. L’air, c’est presque la liberté. Il respira donc à pleine poitrine cette brise vivace qui apporte sur ses ailes toutes ces senteurs inconnues de la nuit et de la mer. de Ein kräftiger Stoß entfernte das Fahrzeug vom Lande, und vier Ruderer arbeiteten mit aller Macht. Auf einen Ruf von der Barke her senkte sich die Kette, die den Hafen schließt, und Dantes befand sich außerhalb desselben. Die erste Regung des Gefangenen war, sobald er sich in freier Luft sah, die der Freude. Freie Luft ist die halbe Freiheit. Er atmete also mit voller Brust den Wind ein, der auf seinen Flügeln alle die unbekannten Gerüche der Nacht und des Meeres dahertrug. it Una scossa violenta staccò il battello dalla riva e quattro vigorosi rematori vogarono verso il Pilone. A un grido dalla barca, la catena che chiude il porto si abbassò, e Dantès si trovò fuori nel porto. Il primo impulso del prigioniero ritrovandosi all'aria aperta era stato un impulso di gioia. L'aria è quasi la salvezza! Respirò dunque a pieni polmoni la brezza vivace che apporta tutti gli olezzi sconosciuti della notte o del mare. es Una violenta sacudida separó el barco de la orilla, y cuatro remeros vigorosos lo enderezaron hacia el Pillón. A un grito de los remeros bajó la cadena que cierra el puente, y se encontró Edmundo en lo que se llama el freón, es decir, fuera del puerto. Al salir al aire libre el primer impulso del preso fue de alborozo, porque el aire significa libertad. Así, pues, respiró a sus anchas esa brisa ligera que lleva en sus alas los dulcísimos a incomprensibles misterios de la noche y del mar. pt Um empurrão violento afastou o barco da muralha e quatro remadores remaram vigorosamente na direção de Pilon. A um grito soltado do barco a corrente que fechava o porto desceu e Dantés encontrou-se no chamado Frioul, isto é, fora do porto. O primeiro impulso do prisioneiro ao ver-se ao ar livre fora um impulso de alegria. O ar era quase a liberdade. Respirou, pois, a plenos pulmões aquela brisa fresca, que trazia nas asas todos os aromas desconhecidos da noite e do mar. ------------------------ ro Curând, totusi, scoase un oftat. Trecea pe dinaintea Réservei, unde fusese asa de fericit dimineata, în ceasul de dinaintea arestarii si, prin deschizatura celor doua ferestre, zgomotul voios al unui bal razbea pâna la el. Dantès îsi împreuna mâinile, îsi înalta ochii la cer, si se ruga. en but he soon sighed, for he passed before La Reserve, where he had that morning been so happy, and now through the open windows came the laughter and revelry of a ball. Dantes folded his hands, raised his eyes to heaven, and prayed fervently. fr Bientôt cependant il poussa un soupir ; il passait devant cette Réserve où il avait été si heureux le matin même pendant l’heure qui avait précédé son arrestation, et, à travers l’ouverture ardente de deux fenêtres, le bruit joyeux d’un bal arrivait jusqu’à lui. Dantès joignit ses mains, leva les yeux au ciel et pria. de Bald jedoch stieß er einen Seufzer aus. Er kam an der Reserve vorüber, wo er am selben Tage bis zu seiner Verhaftung so glücklich gewesen war, und durch zwei offene Fenster drang der Freudenlärm eines Balles zu ihm. Dantes faltete die Hände, schlug die Augen zum Himmel auf und betete, it Subito però emise un sospiro: passava davanti all'osteria della Riserva dov'era stato così felice la mattina stessa nell'ora che aveva preceduto quella del suo arresto, e, attraverso la chiara apertura di due finestre, giunse fino a lui il lieto rumore di un ballo. Dantès incrociò le mani, levò gli occhi al cielo e pregò. es Pronto, sin embargo, exhaló un suspiro, porque pasaba por delante de aquella Reserva donde tan feliz había sido aquella misma mañana, antes de su prisión. Para mayor dolor, a través de las luminosas rendijas de dos ventanas, los alegres rumores de un baile llegaban a sus oídos. Dantés, con las manos puestas en actitud de orar, levantó los ojos al cielo. pt Não tardou, porém, a soltar um suspiro ao passar diante da Réserve, onde fora tão feliz naquela mesma manhã, durante a hora que precedera a sua prisão. Através de duas janelas abertas chegava até ele o barulho alegre de um baile. Dantés juntou as mãos, ergueu os olhos ao céu e rezou. ------------------------ ro Barca îsi continua drumul, trecuse de Cap de Mort, se afla în fata golfului Pharo, ocolea bateria. Manevra nu putea fi înteleasa de Dantès. — Dar unde ma duceti? întreba el pe un jandarm. — Ai sa afli curând. — Dar... — Nu avem voie sa-ti dam nici o explicatie. en The boat continued her voyage. They had passed the Tete de Morte, were now off the Anse du Pharo, and about to double the battery. This manoeuvre was incomprehensible to Dantes. "Whither are you taking me?" asked he. "You will soon know." "But still" — "We are forbidden to give you any explanation." fr La barque continuait son chemin ; elle avait dépassé la Tête de Mort, elle était en face de l’anse du Pharo, elle allait doubler la batterie, c’était une manœuvre incompréhensible pour Dantès. — Mais où donc me menez-vous ? demanda-t-il à l’un des gendarmes. — Vous le saurez tout à l’heure. — Mais encore… — Il nous est interdit de vous donner aucune explication. de während die Barke ihren Weg fortsetzte. Sie war an der Tête-de-More vorübergefahren und nun im Begriff, um die Batterie zu rudern; Dantes konnte dieses Manöver nicht begreifen und sagte daher: Wohin führt ihr mich? Sie werden es sogleich erfahren. – Aber . . . Es ist verboten, Ihnen eine Erklärung zu geben. it La barca continuando il suo cammino, aveva già oltrepassata la Testa di Moro, e si trovava in faccia all'ansa del faro. Essa andava a bordeggiare di fianco alla batteria, e questa era una manovra incomprensibile per Dantès. "Ma dove mi conducete?" domandò egli. "Voi lo saprete ben presto." "Ma pure..." "Ci è proibito darvi alcuna spiegazione." es El bote proseguía su camino, y pasada ya la Téte-de-More, hallábase enfrente de la columna del Faro, donde dobló. Esta maniobra era incomprensible para Dantés. -Pero ¿adónde me lleváis? -preguntó a uno de los gendarmes. -Ahora lo sabréis. -Pero... -Nos está prohibido dar ninguna explicación. pt O escaler continuava a sua rota. Ultrapassara a Caveira e estava defronte da enseada do Pharao. Ia contornar a bateria, o que era uma manobra incompreensível para Dantés. - Para onde me levam? - perguntou a um dos guardas. - Em breve saberá. - Mas então... - Estamos proibidos de lhe dar qualquer explicação. ------------------------ ro Dantès, care era pe jumatate soldat, considera absurd sa puna întrebari unor subordonati carora le era interzis sa raspunda, asa ca tacu. Atunci, cele mai ciudate gânduri îi trecura prin minte: deoarece nu putea sa faca un drum lung cu o astfel de barca, deoarece nici un vas nu era ancorat în directia spre care mergeau, îsi închipui ca va fi depus într- un loc departat de coasta, spunându-i-se ca e liber. en Dantes, trained in discipline, knew that nothing would be more absurd than to question subordinates, who were forbidden to reply; and so he remained silent. The most vague and wild thoughts passed through his mind. The boat they were in could not make a long voyage; there was no vessel at anchor outside the harbor; he thought, perhaps, they were going to leave him on some distant point. fr Dantès était à moitié soldat ; questionner des subordonnés auxquels il était défendu de répondre lui parut une chose absurde, et il se tut. Alors les pensées les plus étranges passèrent par son esprit : comme on ne pouvait faire une longue route dans une pareille barque, comme il n’y avait aucun bâtiment à l’ancre du côté où l’on se rendait, il pensa qu’on allait le déposer sur un point éloigné de la côte et lui dire qu’il était libre ; de Dantes schwieg, aber die seltsamsten Gedanken durchkreuzten nun seinen Geist. Da man in einer solchen Barke keine lange Fahrt machen konnte, da kein Schiff in der Richtung, in der man fuhr, vor Anker lag, so dachte er, man würde ihn an einem entfernten Punkte der Küste ans Ufer setzen und ihm bedeuten, er sei frei. it Dantès era per metà soldato; fare delle domande a dei subordinati ai quali era proibito di rispondere, gli parve una cosa assurda e tacque. I pensieri più strani gli passarono per la mente. Non si poteva fare una lunga navigazione con una simile barchetta, non vi era alcun bastimento all'àncora dalla parte verso cui si dirigevano. Allora pensò che sarebbe stato depositato sopra un punto lontano della costa per dirgli che era libero: es Tenía Dantés mucho de soldado, y calló por parecerle cosa absurda el preguntar a hombres a quienes estaba prohibido responder, y entonces las más bizarras fantasías cruzaron por su imaginación. Como en tal barco era humanamente imposible hacer una larga travesía, y como no se veía ningún otro buque anclado por aquellos alrededores, se imaginó que le iban a desembarcar en algún punto lejano de la costa, diciéndole que estaba libre. Todo contribuía a reforzar con buenos agüeros esta imaginación. pt Dantés era meio soldado. Interrogar subordinados aos quais fora proibido responder pareceu-lhe uma coisa absurda e por isso calou-se. Então, acudiram-lhe ao espírito os pensamentos mais estranhos. Como se não podia fazer grande viagem em semelhante barco e não havia nenhum navio ancorado do lado para onde se dirigiam, pensou que o iam desembarcar num ponto afastado da costa e dizer-lhe que estava livre. ------------------------ ro Nu era legat, nu se facuse nici o încercare pentru a-i pune catuse, ceea ce i se parea un semn bun. De altminteri, nu-i spusese substitutul, asa de bun cu el ca, daca nu rosteste numele fatal de Noirtier, nu are a se teme de nimic? Nu distrusese Villefort, în prezenta lui, scrisoarea periculoasa, singura dovada ce existase în contra sa? en He was not bound, nor had they made any attempt to handcuff him; this seemed a good augury. Besides, had not the deputy, who had been so kind to him, told him that provided he did not pronounce the dreaded name of Noirtier, he had nothing to apprehend? Had not Villefort in his presence destroyed the fatal letter, the only proof against him? fr il n’était point attaché, on n’avait fait aucune tentative pour lui mettre les menottes, cela lui paraissait d’un bon augure ; d’ailleurs le substitut, si excellent pour lui, ne lui avait-il pas dit que, pourvu qu’il ne prononçât point ce nom fatal de Noirtier, il n’avait rien à craindre ? Villefort n’avait-il pas en sa présence anéanti cette dangereuse lettre, seule preuve qu’il y eût contre lui ? de Er war nicht gebunden, was ihm als ein gutes Vorzeichen erschien. Hatte ihm nicht überdies der Staatsanwalt, der ihn so gut behandelt hatte, gesagt, wenn er den unseligen Namen Noirtier nicht ausspräche, hätte er nichts zu befürchten? Hatte nicht Villefort in seiner Gegenwart den gefährlichen Brief, den einzigen Beweis, der gegen ihn vorlag, vernichtet? it infatti non era incatenato, non era stato fatto alcun tentativo per mettergli le manette, e ciò gli sembrava di buon augurio. D'altronde il sostituto, così umano con lui, aveva detto che qualora non pronunziasse una parola sulla lettera diretta a Noirtier, egli non aveva nulla da temere! Villefort non aveva in sua presenza annientata quella pericolosa lettera, unica prova che esistesse contro di lui? es Ni estaba atado, ni intentaron siquiera ponerle grillos. Luego, el sustituto, que tan bien le tratara, ¿no le había dicho que con tal de que nunca pronunciase aquel nombre fatal de Noirtier nada le sucedería? Ante sus mismos ojos, ¿no había quemado Villefort aquella carta peligrosa, única prueba que había contra él? pt Não se encontrava amarrado nem tinham feito qualquer tentativa para o algemar, o que lhe parecia de bom augúrio. Aliás, não lhe dissera o substituto, que tão bom fora para ele, que contanto que não pronunciasse o nome fatal de Noirtier nada tinha a temer? Não destruíra Villefort, na sua presença, aquela carta perigosa, única prova existente contra ele? ------------------------ ro Astepta deci, mut si îngândurat, încercând sa strapunga cu ochii marinarului deprins cu întunericul si cu spatiul în bezna noptii. Lasasera la dreapta insula Ratonneau, unde lumina un far, si, mergând pe lânga coasta, ajunsesera în dreptul golfului Catalanilor. en He waited silently, striving to pierce through the darkness. They had left the Ile Ratonneau, where the lighthouse stood, on the right, and were now opposite the Point des Catalans. fr Il attendit donc, muet et pensif, et essayant de percer avec cet œil du marin exercé aux ténèbres et accoutumé à l’espace dans l’obscurité de la nuit. On avait laissé à droite l’île Ratonneau, où brûlait un phare, et tout en longeant presque la côte, on était arrivé à la hauteur de l’anse des Catalans. de Er wartete also, stumm und in Gedanken versunken, und suchte mit dem an die Finsternis gewöhnten Auge des Seemanns trotz der Dunkelheit der Nacht den Raum zu durchdringen. Man hatte die Insel Ratonneau, auf der ein Leuchtfeuer brannte, zur Rechten gelassen und war, an der Küste hinfahrend, bis zur Höhe der Bucht der Katalonier gelangt. it Egli aspettava dunque, muto e pensieroso, e cercava di discernere coll'occhio da marinaio esercitato alle tenebre, assuefatto allo spazio, l'oscurità della notte. Si era lasciata a destra l'isola Ratonneau su cui riluceva il faro e sempre costeggiando si era arrivati all'altezza della baia dei Calalani. es Decidióse, pues, a esperar mudo y pensativo. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a las tinieblas como los de todo marino, devoraban la oscuridad y el espacio. Habían dejado a la derecha la isla de Ratonmeau con su faro, y bordeando la costa llegaban a la sazón a la altura de los Catalanes. pt Esperou, pois, mudo e pensativo, procurando devassar com os olhos de marinheiro conhecedor das trevas e habituado ao espaço a escuridão da noite. Tinham deixado à direita a ilha Ratonneau, onde ardia um farol, e, seguindo quase ao longo da costa, haviam chegado à altura da enseada dos Catalães. ------------------------ ro Acolo privirile prizonierului îsi întetira energia: acolo se afla Mercédès, si lui i se parea în fiecare clipa ca vede schitându-se pe tarmul mohorât forma nelamurita a unei femei. Cum de nu-i spunea fetei un presentiment ca iubitul ei trecea la trei sute de pasi de ea? en It seemed to the prisoner that he could distinguish a feminine form on the beach, for it was there Mercedes dwelt. How was it that a presentiment did not warn Mercedes that her lover was within three hundred yards of her? fr Là les regards du prisonnier redoublèrent d’énergie : c’était là qu’était Mercédès, et il lui semblait à chaque instant voir se dessiner sur le rivage sombre la forme vague et indécise d’une femme. Comment un pressentiment ne disait-il pas à Mercédès que son amant passait à trois cents pas d’elle ? de Hier verdoppelten die Blicke des Gefangenen ihre Kraft, hier wohnte Mercedes, und es kam ihm jeden Augenblick vor, als erschaute er an dem düsteren Ufer die schwankende, unbestimmte Form eines weiblichen Wesens. Warum sollte Mercedes nicht eine Ahnung sagen, ihr Geliebter komme auf dreihundert Schritte vorüber? it Là gli sguardi del prigioniero raddoppiarono di energia; era là che stava Mercedes e gli sembrava ad ogni istante vedere delinearsi sulla riva oscura la forma vaga e indecisa di una donna. Come mai un presentimento non diceva allora a Mercedes che il suo adorato passava in quel momento a trecento passi da lei? es Aquí fueron dobles y devoradoras las miradas del preso; porque estaba cerca de Mercedes, y a cada instante creía ver dibujarse entre las tinieblas de la orilla la forma indecisa y vaga de una mujer. ¿Cómo el corazón no decía a Mercedes que pasaba su amado a trescientos pasos de ella? pt Ali, os olhares do prisioneiro tornaram-se mais perscrutadores, era ali que estava Mercedes, e parecia-lhe a cada instante ver desenhar-se na margem sombria a forma vaga e indecisa de uma mulher. Porque não diria um pressentimento a Mercedes que o seu apaixonado passava a trezentos passos dela? ------------------------ ro O singura lumina stralucea la Catalani. Dupa pozitia luminii, Dantès îsi dadu seama ca ea lumina camera logodnicei sale. Singura Mercédès veghea în toata colonia. Scotând un strigat puternic, tânarul putea sa fie auzit de logodnica. Îl retinu o rusine nemotivata. Ce vor spune oamenii care îl priveau, auzindu-l ca striga ca un smintit? Ramase deci tacut, cu ochii atintiti asupra luminii. en One light alone was visible; and Dantes saw that it came from Mercedes' chamber. Mercedes was the only one awake in the whole settlement. A loud cry could be heard by her. But pride restrained him and he did not utter it. What would his guards think if they heard him shout like a madman? He remained silent, his eyes fixed upon the light; fr Une seule lumière brillait aux Catalans. En interrogeant la position de cette lumière, Dantès reconnut qu’elle éclairait la chambre de sa fiancée. Mercédès était la seule qui veillât dans toute la petite colonie. En poussant un grand cri, le jeune homme pouvait être entendu de sa fiancée. Une fausse honte le retint. Que diraient ces hommes qui le regardaient, en l’entendant crier comme un insensé ? Il resta donc muet et les yeux fixés sur cette lumière. de Ein einziges Licht brannte bei den Kataloniern, und indem Dantes den Ausgangspunkt dieses Lichtes genau festzustellen suchte, erkannte er, daß es aus dem Zimmer seiner Braut stammte. Mercedes war also die einzige Person in der ganzen Kolonie, die noch wachte. Wenn er einen kräftigen Schrei ausstieß, konnte der junge Mann von seiner Verlobten gehört werden; aber eine falsche Scham hielt ihn zurück. Was würden seine Wächter sagen, wenn sie ihn wie einen Wahnsinnigen schreien hörten? Er blieb also stumm, die Augen auf das Licht heftend. it Un sol lume brillava ai Catalani. Studiando la posizione di questo lume, Dantès riconobbe che rischiarava la camera della sua fidanzata. Mercedes era la sola che vegliava in tutta la piccola colonia. Alzando un grido il giovane poteva essere inteso dalla fidanzata. Una falsa vergogna lo trattenne, che avrebbero detto coloro che lo custodivano sentendolo gridare come un insensato? Restò dunque muto cogli occhi fissi su quel lume. es Una luz solamente brillaba en los Catalanes. Al buscar Dantés la posición de esta luz, llegó a comprender que alumbraba a su novia: Mercedes era, a no dudar, la única que velaba en la colonia. Con un solo grito que él diera podía oírle y reconocerle. Un falso amor propio le detuvo, sin embargo. ¿Qué dirían los gendarmes oyéndole gritar como un demente? Silencioso y con los ojos clavados en la luz quedó, pt Brilhava uma única luz nos Catalães. Observando a posição dessa luz, Dantés reconheceu que ela iluminava o quarto da noiva. Mercedes era a única que velava em toda a coloniazinha. Se gritasse com força, o jovem poderia fazerse ouvir pela noiva. Uma vergonha injustificada conteve-o. Que diriam os homens que o olhavam se o ouvissem gritar como um insensato? Ficou portanto mudo e com os olhos cravados naquela luz. ------------------------ ro În vremea asta barca îsi continua drumul. Prizonierul nu se gândea însa la barca, el se gândea la Mercédès. O ridicatura de teren acoperi lumina. Dantès se întoarse si observa ca barca pornea în larg. În timp ce privea cufundat în gânduri, vâslele fusesera înlocuite cu pânze si barca înainta acum împinsa de vânt. en the boat went on, but the prisoner thought only of Mercedes. An intervening elevation of land hid the light. Dantes turned and perceived that they had got out to sea. While he had been absorbed in thought, they had shipped their oars and hoisted sail; the boat was now moving with the wind. fr Pendant ce temps la barque continuait son chemin ; mais le prisonnier ne pensait point à sa barque, il pensait à Mercédès. Un accident de terrain fit disparaître la lumière. Dantès se retourna et s’aperçut que la barque gagnait le large. Pendant qu’il regardait, absorbé dans sa propre pensée, on avait substitué les voiles aux rames, et la barque s’avançait maintenant poussée par le vent. de Inzwischen setzte die Barke ihren Weg fort; aber der Gefangene dachte nicht an die Barke, er dachte an Mercedes. Eine Wendung des Fahrzeugs ließ das Licht verschwinden. Dantes drehte sich um und bemerkte, daß die Barke auf das hohe Meer segelte. Während er, in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, hinausschaute, hatte man die Ruder durch Segel ersetzt, und die Barke fuhr, vom Winde getrieben, vorwärts. it Frattanto la barca continuava il suo cammino; ma il prigioniero non pensava alla barca, egli pensava a Mercedes. Una duna del terreno fece sparire il lume. Dantès si voltò e allora vide che la barca prendeva il largo Mentre guardava il lume, assorto nei propri pensieri, non si era accorto che ai remi erano state sostituite le vele, e la barca camminava spinta dal vento. es mientras el barco proseguía su camino, sin pensar ni en el barco ni en el camino, sino sólo en Mercedes. Un accidente topográfico hizo que la luz se perdiese de vista. Volvióse Dantés al punto, y conoció que la embarcación entraba en alta mar. pt Entretanto, o barco continuava a sua rota. Mas o prisioneiro não pensava no escaler, pensava em Mercedes. Um acidente de terreno fez desaparecer a luz. Dantés virou-se e verificou que o barco se dirigia para o largo. Enquanto olhava, absorto nos seus próprios pensamentos, tinham substituído os remos por velas e o barco avançava agora impelido pelo vento. ------------------------ ro Cu tot dezgustul pe care Dantès il încerca de a-i pune jandarmului alte întrebari, se apropie de el, luându-i mâna: — Camarade, îi spuse, pe constiinta si pe rangul dumitale de soldat, te implor sa ai mila de mine si sa-mi raspunzi. Eu sunt capitanul Dantès, francez bun si loial, macar ca acuzat de nu stiu ce tradare. Unde ma duci? Spune-mi si, pe cuvântul meu de marinar, ma voi supune datoriei si ma voi resemna soartei." en In spite of his repugnance to address the guards, Dantes turned to the nearest gendarme, and taking his hand, — "Comrade," said he, "I adjure you, as a Christian and a soldier, to tell me where we are going. I am Captain Dantes, a loyal Frenchman, thought accused of treason; tell me where you are conducting me, and I promise you on my honor I will submit to my fate." fr Malgré la répugnance qu’éprouvait Dantès à adresser au gendarme de nouvelles questions, il se rapprocha de lui, et lui prenant la main : — Camarade, lui dit-il, au nom de votre conscience et de par votre qualité de soldat, je vous adjure d’avoir pitié de moi et de me répondre. Je suis le capitaine Dantès, bon et loyal Français, quoique accusé de je ne sais quelle trahison : où me menez-vous ? dites-le, et, foi de marin, je me rangerai à mon devoir et me résignerai à mon sort. de Obgleich es Dantes widerstrebte, neue Fragen an die Gendarmen zu richten, näherte er sich doch dem einen, nahm ihn bei der Hand und sagte: Kamerad, bei Ihrem Gewissen, bei Ihrer Eigenschaft als Soldat beschwöre ich Sie, haben Sie Mitleid und antworten Sie mir! Ich bin der Kapitän Dantes, ein guter und rechtschaffener Franzose, wenn auch irgend eines Verrats angeklagt; wohin führen Sie mich? Sprechen Sie, und auf Seemanns Wort, ich unterziehe mich meiner Pflicht und füge mich in mein Schicksal. it Malgrado la ripugnanza a fare nuove domande al gendarme, pure Dantès gli si appressò, e stringendogli la mano disse: "Gendarme, in nome della vostra coscienza, e per la vostra qualità di soldato, vi scongiuro di aver pietà di me, e di rispondermi. Io sono il capitano Dantès, leale e buon francese, quantunque accusato di non so qual tradimento. Dove mi conducete? Ditelo, e sulla fede di marinaio io mi adatterò al mio dovere, e mi rassegnerò al mio destino." es A pesar de la repugnancia que experimentaba Dantés en dirigir nuevas preguntas al gendarme, acercándose a él, y tomándole una mano: -Camarada -le dijo-, suplícoos por vuestra conciencia y a fuer de soldado que tengáis piedad de mí y me respondáis. Yo soy el capitán Edmundo Dantés, francés bueno y leal, aunque acusado de no sé qué traición. ¿Adónde me lleváis? Decídmelo, que os doy mi palabra de marino de resignarme a mi suerte. pt Apesar da repugnância que Dantés experimentava em dirigir ao guarda novas perguntas, aproximou-se dele e disse-lhe, pegando-lhe na mão: - Camarada, em nome da sua consciência e da sua qualidade de soldado peço-lhe que tenha compaixão de mim e me responda. Sou o comandante Dantés, bom e leal francês, apesar de acusado de não sei que traição. Para onde me levam? Diga-me e, palavra de marinheiro, cumprirei o meu dever e resignar-me-ei com a minha sorte. ------------------------ ro Jandarmul îsi scarpina urechea, privi spre camaradul sau. Acesta facu o miscare, care vroia sa spuna parca: "Cred ca în locul unde ne aflam nu mai e nici o piedica", si jandarmul se întoarse spre Dantès: — Dumneata esti marsiliez si marinar, si ma întrebi încotro mergem? — Da, caci, pe onoarea mea, nu stiu. en The gendarme looked irresolutely at his companion, who returned for answer a sign that said, "I see no great harm in telling him now," and the gendarme replied, — "You are a native of Marseilles, and a sailor, and yet you do not know where you are going?" "On my honor, I have no idea." fr Le gendarme se gratta l’oreille, regarda son camarade. Celui-ci fit un mouvement qui voulait dire à peu près : Il me semble qu’au point où nous en sommes il n’y a pas d’inconvénient, et le gendarme se retourna vers Dantès : — Vous êtes Marseillais et marin, dit-il, et vous me demandez où nous allons ? — Oui, car, sur mon honneur, je l’ignore. de Der Gendarm kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr und schaute seinen Kameraden an. Dieser machte eine Bewegung, die etwa sagen wollte: it Il gendarme si grattò l'orecchio, e guardò il suo camerata. Questi fece un movimento, quasi avesse voluto dire: "Mi sembra che al punto in cui siamo non vi sia da temere alcun inconveniente". Il gendarme allora si rivolse verso Dantès e gli disse: "Voi siete marsigliese e marinaio e domandate a me dove andiamo?" "Sì, poiché sul mio onore non lo so." es El gendarme se rascó la oreja mirando a su camarada, que hizo un ademán como si dijese: -A la altura en que nos hallamos creo que ya no hay peligro. Y volviéndose el primero a Edmundo: -¡Siendo marino y marsellés preguntáis adónde vamos! -le dijo. -Sí, puesto que lo ignoro, palabra de honor. pt O guarda coçou a orelha e olhou para o seu camarada. Este fez um gesto que significava pouco mais ou menos: “Parece-me que no ponto em que estamos não há inconveniente.” O outro virou-se então para Dantés e disse-lhe: - O senhor é marselhês e marinheiro e ainda nos pergunta para onde vamos? - Pergunto porque, pela minha honra, ignoro-o. ------------------------ ro — Nu banuiesti? — Deloc. — Nu este cu putinta. — Îti jur pe ce am mai sfânt în lume. Raspunde-mi, te implor. — Dar consemnul? — Consemnul nu te opreste sa-mi comunici ceea ce voi afla peste zece minute, peste o jumatate de ceas, poate peste un ceas. Atât numai ca, pâna atunci, îmi cruti veacuri de nesiguranta. en "Have you no idea whatever?" "None at all." "That is impossible." "I swear to you it is true. Tell me, I entreat." "But my orders." "Your orders do not forbid your telling me what I must know in ten minutes, in half an hour, or an hour. You see I cannot escape, even if I intended." fr — Ne vous en doutez-vous pas ? — Aucunement. — Ce n’est pas possible. — Je vous le jure sur ce que j’ai de plus sacré au monde. Répondez-moi donc, de grâce ! — Mais la consigne ? — La consigne ne vous défend pas de m’apprendre ce que je saurai dans dix minutes, dans une demi-heure, dans une heure peut-être. Seulement vous m’épargnez d’ici là des siècles d’incertitude. de Aber mein Befehl? Der Befehl verbietet Ihnen nicht, mir mitzuteilen, was ich in zehn Minuten oder in einer Stunde erfahren werde. Nur ersparen Sie mir bis dahin Jahrhunderte der Ungewißheit. it "Non ne avete alcun sospetto?" "Nessuno." "E possibile?..." "Io ve lo giuro per quanto vi è di più sacro al mondo. Rispondetemi dunque, di grazia!" "Ma la consegna?" "La consegna non vi proibisce ciò che saprò fra dieci minuti, fra mezz'ora, forse fra un'ora. Soltanto voi mi risparmierete secoli di incertezza. es -¿No sospecháis nada? -No lo sospecho. -Es imposible. -Os lo juro por lo más sagrado. Contestadme en nombre del cielo. -Pero la consigna... -La consigna no os prohíbe decirme lo que yo sabré dentro de diez minutos, o tal vez antes. Con decírmelo me ahorráis siglos de incertidumbre. pt - Nem, desconfia? - De modo nenhum. - Não é possível. - Juro-lhe pelo que tenho de mais sagrado no mundo. Responda-me, por piedade! - Mas as ordens? - As ordens não o proíbem de me informar do que saberei dentro de dez minutos, de meia hora ou talvez de uma hora. Apenas me poupará, entretanto, séculos de incerteza. ------------------------ ro Te întreb, ca si cum ai fi prietenul meu. Uite, nu vreau nici sa ma revolt, nici sa fug; de altfel, nu pot. Încotro mergem? — Daca ai avea ochii legati sau daca n-ai fi iesit niciodata din portul Marsiliei, ar trebui totusi sa ghicesti unde mergi. en "Unless you are blind, or have never been outside the harbor, you must know." fr Je vous le demande comme si vous étiez mon ami, regardez : je ne veux ni me révolter ni fuir ; d’ailleurs je ne le puis : où allons-nous ? — À moins que vous n’ayez un bandeau sur les yeux ou que vous ne soyez jamais sorti du port de Marseille, vous devez cependant deviner où vous allez ? de Ich frage Sie, als ob Sie mein Freund wären. Glauben Sie mir, ich will mich weder wehren, noch fliehen. Übrigens kann ich das auch gar nicht. Wohin führen Sie mich? it Ve lo chiedo come se foste un amico. Osservate, non voglio né rivoltarmi, né fuggire; d'altronde non posso. Suvvia, dove andiamo?" "A meno che non abbiate la benda agli occhi o non siate mai uscito dal porto di Marsiglia, voi dovreste indovinare dove andiamo." es Os lo pregunto como si fueseis mi amigo. Mirad: ni puedo ni quiero moverme ni huir. ¿Adónde vamos? -Si no estáis ciego, como hayáis salido alguna vez por mar de Marsella, podréis adivinarlo. pt Peço-lhe como se fosse meu amigo. Repare, não pretendo revoltar-me nem fugir. De resto, não posso. Para onde vamos? - A menos que tenha uma venda nos olhos ou que nunca tenha saído do porto de Marselha, deve no entanto adivinhar para onde vai. ------------------------ ro — Nu ghicesc. — Priveste atunci în jurul dumitale. Dantès se ridica, îsi atinti ochii spre punctul unde parea ca se îndreapta barca si, la o suta de stânjeni în fata lui, vazu înaltându-se stânca neagra si dreapta pe care, ca un adaos de silex, se afla castelul mohorât If. en "I do not." "Look round you then." Dantes rose and looked forward, when he saw rise within a hundred yards of him the black and frowning rock on which stands the Chateau d'If. fr — Non. — Regardez autour de vous, alors. Dantès se leva, jeta naturellement les yeux sur le point où paraissait se diriger le bateau, et à cent toises devant lui il vit s’élever la roche noire et ardue sur laquelle monte comme une superfétation du silex le sombre château d’If. de So schauen Sie um sich her! Dantes stand auf und blickte natürlich zuerst in der Richtung, nach der das Fahrzeug sich bewegte. Da sah er hundert Klafter vor sich den schwarzen Felsen, auf dem sich das düstere Kastell If erhebt. it "Eppure..." "Allora guardatevi attorno." Dantès si alzò, tese lo sguardo verso il punto a cui sembrava dirigersi il battello e vide a cento tese lontano innalzarsi la nera e scoscesa roccia sulla quale sorge come una escrescenza di silice il nero Castello d'If. es -Pues no acierto. -Mirad a vuestro alrededor. Púsose Dantés de pie, y mirando hacia donde el barco parecía dirigirse, distinguió en la oscuridad, a cien toesas, la negra y descarnada roca en que campea como una esfinge el sombrío castillo de If. pt - Não. - Nesse caso, olhe à sua volta. Dantés levantou-se, olhou naturalmente para o ponto para onde parecia dirigir-se o barco e, cem toesas à sua frente, viu erguer-se a rocha negra e escarpada em que se elevava, com uma superfetação do sílex, o sombrio Castelo de If. ------------------------ ro Forma ciudata, închisoarea în jurul careia domnea o asa de profunda groaza, fortareata care de trei sute de ani alimenta Marsilia cu traditiile ei lugubre, aratându-se deodata lui Dantès care nu se gândea la ea, produse asupra lui efectul pe care înfatisarea esafodului îl face asupra condamnatului la moarte. en This gloomy fortress, which has for more than three hundred years furnished food for so many wild legends, seemed to Dantes like a scaffold to a malefactor. fr Cette forme étrange, cette prison autour de laquelle règne une si profonde terreur, cette forteresse qui fait vivre depuis trois cents ans Marseille de ses lugubres traditions, apparaissant ainsi tout à coup à Dantès qui ne songeait point à elle, lui fit l’effet que fait au condamné à mort l’aspect de l’échafaud. de Die seltsame, öde Form und der Gedanke an das Gefängnis daselbst, das ein furchtbarer Schrecken umschwebte und das seit dreihundert Jahren Marseille Stoff zu den unseligsten Überlieferungen bot, wirkten auf Dantes, wie auf den zum Tod Verurteilten der Anblick des Schafotts. it Questa forma strana, questa prigione sulla quale regnava un sì profondo terrore, questa fortezza che faceva da trecent'anni parte delle lugubri tradizioni, comparve ad un tratto innanzi a Dantès che non pensava punto ad essa, e gli fece l'effetto che fa ad un condannato a morte la vista del patibolo. es Esta mole informe, esta prisión terrorífica que provee a Marsella de consejas y tradiciones lúgubres, como Dantés no pensaba en ella, le hizo al distinguirla aquel efecto que el cadalso hace al que va a morir. pt Aquela forma estranha, aquela prisão envolta em tão profundo terror, aquela fortaleza que havia trezentos anos impunha as suas lúgubres tradições a Marselha, aparecendo assim de repente a Dantés, que não pensava nela, produziu-lhe o efeito que produz ao condenado à morte o aspecto do cadafalso. ------------------------ ro — Doamne, Castelul If! exclama el. Ce-o sa facem acolo? Jandarmul zâmbi. — Nu ma duceti cumva ca sa ma întemnitati? continua Dantès. Castelul If e o închisoare de stat, destinata numai marilor vinovati politici. Eu nu am savârsit nici o crima. Sunt la Castelul If judecatori de instructie sau alt fel de magistrati? en "The Chateau d'If?" cried he, "what are we going there for?" The gendarme smiled. "I am not going there to be imprisoned," said Dantes; "it is only used for political prisoners. I have committed no crime. Are there any magistrates or judges at the Chateau d'If?" fr — Ah ! mon Dieu ! s’écria-t-il, le château d’If ! Et qu’allons-nous faire là ? Le gendarme sourit. — Mais on ne me mène pas là pour être emprisonné ? continua Dantès. Le château d’If est une prison d’État, destinée seulement aux grands coupables politiques. Je n’ai commis aucun crime. Est-ce qu’il y a des juges d’instruction, des magistrats quelconques au château d’If ? de Oh! mein Gott! rief er, das Kastell If! Was sollen wir dort? Der Gendarm lächelte. Aber man fährt mich doch nicht dahin, um mich einzukerkern? rief Dantes. Das Kastell If ist ein Staatsgefängnis und nur für gefährliche politische Verbrecher bestimmt. Ich habe kein Verbrechen begangen. Gibt es dort Untersuchungsrichter, Beamte? it "Ah, mio Dio!" gridò, "il Castello d'If! E che andiamo a fare là?" Il gendarme sorrise. "Ma non mi si condurrà là per esservi imprigionato..." continuò Dantès. "Il Castello d'If è una prigione di Stato, destinata soltanto ai grandi colpevoli politici. Io non ho commesso alcun delitto. Ma, ditemi: vi sono forse dei giudici istruttori, dei magistrati qualunque al Castello d'If?" es -¡Dios mío! -exclamó-. ¡El castillo de If! ¿Qué vamos a hacer allí? El gendarme se sonrió. -No se me conducirá allí para dejarme preso -prosiguió Dantés-, porque el castillo de If es una prisión de Estado donde entran sólo los grandes criminales políticos. ¿Hay allí quizá jueces o magistrado? pt - Ah, meu Deus, o Castelo de If! - exclamou. - E que vamos fazer lá? O guarda sorriu. - Vão-me encarcerar lá? - continuou Dantés. - Mas o Castelo de If é uma prisão de Estado destinada apenas aos grandes criminosos políticos. Ora, eu não cometi nenhum crime. No Castelo de If existem, porventura, juízes de instrução ou quaisquer outros magistrados? ------------------------ ro — Îmi închipui ca acolo nu sunt, spuse jandarmul, decât un guvernator, temnicerii, o garnizoana si ziduri bune. Haide, haide, prietene, nu mai face atâta pe miratul, ca ma faci sa cred ca rasplatesti bunavointa mea batându-ti joc de mine. Dantès strânse mâna jandarmului, gata sa i-o rupa. en "There are only," said the gendarme, "a governor, a garrison, turnkeys, and good thick walls. Come, come, do not look so astonished, or you will make me think you are laughing at me in return for my good nature." Dantes pressed the gendarme's hand as though he would crush it. fr — Il n’y a, je suppose, dit le gendarme, qu’un gouverneur, des geôliers, une garnison et de bons murs. Allons, allons, l’ami, ne faites pas tant l’étonné ; car, en vérité, vous me feriez croire que vous reconnaissez ma complaisance en vous moquant de moi. Dantès serra la main du gendarme à la lui briser. de Soviel ich weiß, antwortete der Gendarm, findet man dort nur einen Gouverneur, Kerkermeister, eine Garnison und gute Mauern. Freund, spielen Sie nicht den Erstaunten; denn in der Tat, ich muß sonst glauben, Sie wollen meine Gefälligkeit dadurch belohnen, daß Sie meiner spotten. Dantes drückte dem Gendarmen die Hand zum Zerquetschen. it "Non vi sarà, io suppongo" disse il gendarme, "che un governatore, dei carcerieri, una guarnigione e delle ottime mura. Andia mo, andiamo amico, non mi fate tanto il sorpreso, poiché in verità mi farete credere che voleste ricompensare la mia compiacenza col burlarvi di me." Dantès strinse la mano del gendarme si forte che pareva volesse infrangergliela. es -Yo supongo -dijo el gendarme- que no hay sino murallas de piedra, gobernador, carceleros y guarnición. Ea, ea, amiguito, no os hagáis el sorprendido, que no parece sino que me agradecéis con burlas mi complacencia. Dantés apretó la mano del gendarme. pt - Suponho que só existe um governador, carcereiros, uma guarnição e bons muros. Vamos, vamos, amigo, não mostre tanto espanto; porque na verdade me faria supor que retribui a minha condescendência troçando de mim. Dantés apertou a mão do guarda como se lha quisesse partir. ------------------------ ro — Spui deci, glasui el, ca sunt dus la Castelul If ca sa ma întemniteze? — De buna seama, spuse jandarmul. În orice caz, camarade, e de prisos sa ma strângi asa de tare. — Fara alta informatie, fara alta formalitate? întreba tânarul. — Formalitatile sunt îndeplinite, informatia ti-a fost data. en "You think, then," said he, "that I am taken to the Chateau d'If to be imprisoned there?" "It is probable; but there is no occasion to squeeze so hard." "Without any inquiry, without any formality?" "All the formalities have been gone through; the inquiry is already made." fr — Vous prétendez donc, dit-il, que l’on me conduit au château d’If pour m’y emprisonner ? — C’est probable, dit le gendarme ; mais en tout cas, camarade, il est inutile de me serrer si fort. — Sans autre information, sans autre formalité ? demanda le jeune homme. — Les formalités sont remplies, l’information est faite. de Sie behaupten also, sagte er, man führe mich nach dem Kastell If, um mich einzukerkern? Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich, erwiderte der Gendarm. Ohne Untersuchung, ohne Förmlichkeiten? Die Förmlichkeiten sind erfüllt, die Untersuchung ist fertig. it "Voi pretendete dunque che mi si conduca al Castello d'If per esservi imprigionato?" "Probabilmente" disse il gendarme, "ma in ogni modo, camerata, è inutile stringermi la mano così forte." "Senz'altra formalità?" "Le formalità sono compiute, l'istruttoria è fatta." es -¿Sospecháis que me llevan a encerrar al castillo de If? -Es probable, camarada; pero no sé a qué viene el apretarme tanto la mano. -¿Sin más formalidades? ¿Sin más averiguaciones? -Las formalidades están cumplidas, y las averiguaciones hechas. pt - Pretende - insistiu - que me conduzem ao Castelo de If para me encerrar? - É provável - respondeu o guarda. - Seja como for, camarada, é inútil apertar-me a mão com tanta força. - Sem mais investigações, sem mais formalidades? - perguntou o jovem. - As formalidades estão preenchidas e as investigações concluídas. ------------------------ ro — Asadar, cu toata fagaduiala domnului de Villefort? — Nu stiu daca domnul de Villefort ti-a fagaduit ceva, spuse jandarmul, dar ceea ce stiu este ca mergem la Castelul If. Hei, dar ce faci? Camarazi, ajutor! Cu o miscare ca fulgerul, care, totusi fusese prevazuta de ochiul iscusit al jandarmului, Dantès vrusese sa se arunce în mare; dar patru mâini viguroase îl retinura în momentul când picioarele lui paraseau puntea barcii. Cazu la fund, urlând de ciuda. en "And so, in spite of M. de Villefort's promises?" "I do not know what M. de Villefort promised you," said the gendarme, "but I know we are taking you to the Chateau d'If. But what are you doing? Help, comrades, help!" By a rapid movement, which the gendarme's practiced eye had perceived, Dantes sprang forward to precipitate himself into the sea; but four vigorous arms seized him as his feet quitted the bottom of the boat. He fell back cursing with rage. fr — Ainsi, malgré la promesse de M. de Villefort ?… — Je ne sais si M. de Villefort vous a fait une promesse, dit le gendarme, mais ce que je sais, c’est que nous allons au château d’If. Eh bien ! que faites-vous donc ? Holà ! camarades, à moi ! Par un mouvement prompt comme l’éclair, qui cependant avait été prévu par l’œil exercé du gendarme, Dantès avait voulu s’élancer à la mer ; mais quatre poignets vigoureux le retinrent au moment où ses pieds quittaient le plancher du bateau. Il retomba au fond de la barque en hurlant de rage. de Also trotz des Versprechens des Herrn von Villefort? Ich weiß nicht, ob Herr von Villefort Ihnen etwas versprochen hat, aber ich weiß, daß wir nach dem Kastell If fahren. Aber was machen Sie denn? Holla, Kameraden, herbei! Mit einer Bewegung so schnell wie der Blitz, der jedoch das geübte Auge des Gendarmen zuvorgekommen war, hatte sich Dantes in das Meer stürzen wollen. Aber vier kräftige Fäuste hielten ihn in dem Augenblicke zurück, wo seine Füße den Boden des Schiffes verließen. Brüllend vor Wut fiel er in die Barke nieder. it "Così ad onta della promessa del signor Villefort..." "Io non so se Villefort vi ha fatto una promessa" disse il gendarme, "quello che so, è che noi andiamo al Castello d'If. Ebbene, che fate adesso? Olà camerati, a me!" Con un movimento pari al lampo, ma che però era stato previsto dall'occhio esercitato del gendarme, Dantès avrebbe voluto slanciarsi in mare, ma quattro mani vigorose lo trattennero nell'istante in cui i suoi piedi lasciavano il fondo del battello. Egli ricadde nella barca urlando di rabbia. es -¿De modo que a pesar de la promesa del señor de Villefort...? -Ignoro si el señor de Villefort os ha prometido algo -dijo el gendarme-, pero sé que vamos al castillo de If. ¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis? ¡Camaradas, a mí! Rápido como el rayo, Dantés había querido arrojarse al mar; pero los ojos infatigables y peritos del gendarme lo habían adivinado, y cuatro brazos vigorosos le sujetaron cuando ya sus pies iban a abandonar el suelo de la barca, después de lo cual volvió a caer en el fondo de ésta, rugiendo de cólera. pt - Assim, apesar da promessa do Sr. de Villefort?... - Não sei se o Sr. de Villefort lhe fez alguma promessa - perguntou o guarda --, mas o que sei é que vamos para o Castelo de If. Eh, lá, que está fazendo?! A mim, camaradas, a mim! Num gesto rápido como um relâmpago, mas que no entanto fora previsto pelo olhar experiente do guarda, Dantés quisera lançar-se ao mar. Mas quatro mãos vigorosas seguraram-no no momento em que os seus pés deixavam o fundo do barco e fizeram-no cair dentro dele bramindo de raiva. ------------------------ ro — Bravo! exclama jandarmul, punând un genunchi pe pieptul lui, bravo! Asa îti tii cuvântul de marinar? Sa se mai încreada cineva în oamenii mierosi! Ei bine, draga prietene, fa acum o miscare, una singura si îti trântesc un glont în cap. M-am abatut de la primul consemn, dar te asigur ca n-am sa ma abat de la al doilea. Si-si coborî într-adevar carabina spre Dantès, care simti vârful tevii la tâmpla. en "Good!" said the gendarme, placing his knee on his chest; "believe soft-spoken gentlemen again! Harkye, my friend, I have disobeyed my first order, but I will not disobey the second; and if you move, I will blow your brains out." And he levelled his carbine at Dantes, who felt the muzzle against his temple. fr — Bon ! s’écria le gendarme en lui mettant un genou sur sa poitrine, bon ! voilà comme vous tenez votre parole de marin. Fiez-vous donc aux gens doucereux ! Eh bien maintenant, mon cher ami, faites un mouvement, un seul, et je vous loge une balle dans la tête. J’ai manqué à ma première consigne, mais, je vous en réponds, je ne manquerai pas à la seconde. Et il abaissa effectivement sa carabine vers Dantès, qui sentit s’appuyer le bout du canon contre sa tempe. de Schön, rief der Gendarm, indem er ihm das Knie auf die Brust setzte, schön, so halten Sie Ihr Seemannswort! Man traue doch den freundlichen Leuten! Machen Sie nur noch die geringste Bewegung, mein lieber Freund, so jage ich Ihnen eine Kugel durch den Kopf. Ich bin meinem ersten Befehle untreu gewesen, ich werde den zweiten wortgetreu befolgen. Und er senkte seinen Karabiner gegen Dantes, der das Ende des Laufes an seiner Schläfe fühlte. it "Bravo!" esclamò il gendarme, mettendogli un ginocchio sul petto. "Ecco come voi mantenete la vostra parola da marinaio! Fidatevi delle persone melliflue! Ebbene ora mio caro, se fate un movimento, un sol movimento, io vi pianto una pallottola nella testa. Ho tradito la prima mia consegna, ma vi assicuro che non mancherò alla seconda." Ed effettivamente abbassò la carabina verso Dantès, che sentì appoggiarsi come un anello di gelo l'estremità della canna alla tempia. es -¡Muy bien! -exclamó el gendarme poniéndole sobre el pecho una rodilla-. ¡Muy bien! ¡Así cumplís vuestras palabras de marino! ¡Quién se fía de moscas muertas! Ahora, amiguito, si os movéis tan siquiera, os soplo una bala en el cráneo. Falté a la primera parte de mi consigna, pero os juro que no faltaré a la segunda. Y Dantés sintió, en efecto, apoyado en su sien el cañón del mosquetón. pt - Ora aí está! - exclamou o guarda, pondo-lhe um joelho no peito. - Ora aí está como cumpre a sua palavra de marinheiro. Isso é o que recebemos por acreditar em gente de fala mansa... Pois agora, meu caro amigo, se fizer um movimento, um só, meto-lhe uma bala na cabeça. Não cumpri a minha primeira ordem, mas garanto-lhe que cumprirei a segunda. E baixou efetivamente a carabina na direção de Dantés, que sentiu encostar-lhe a ponta do cano à têmpora. ------------------------ ro Se gândi o clipa sa faca miscarea interzisa si sa sfârseasca astfel în chip violent cu nenorocirea neasteptata ce se abatuse asupra lui, prinzându- l în ghearele ei de vultur. Dar tocmai pentru ca nenorocirea era neasteptata, Dantès se gândi ca ea nu putea sa dureze. Îi revenira, pe urma, în minte, fagaduielile domnului de Villefort; pe urma, — de ce sa n-o spunem — moartea în fundul unei barci, venita din mâna unui jandarm, i se paru urâta. en For a moment the idea of struggling crossed his mind, and of so ending the unexpected evil that had overtaken him. But he bethought him of M. de Villefort's promise; fr Un instant il eut l’idée de faire ce mouvement défendu et d’en finir ainsi violemment avec le malheur inattendu qui s’était abattu sur lui et l’avait pris tout à coup dans ses serres de vautour. Mais, justement parce que ce malheur était inattendu, Dantès songea qu’il ne pouvait être durable ; puis les promesses de M. de Villefort lui revinrent à l’esprit ; de Einen Augenblick hatte er wirklich den Gedanken, die verbotene Bewegung zu machen und so dem entsetzlichen Unglück, das ihn plötzlich mit seinen Geierkrallen gepackt hatte, ein Ende zu bereiten. Aber gerade weil dieses Unglück so unerwartet gekommen war, dachte Dantes, es könnte nicht lange währen. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder der Versprechungen des Herrn von Villefort, und endlich kam ihm der Tod auf dem Boden eines Fahrzeugs von der Hand eines Gendarmen häßlich, ekelhaft vor. – it Per un attimo ebbe l'idea di eseguire il proibito mo vimento e finirla così violentemente coll'inattesa infelicità che era calata sopra di lui coi suoi artigli d'avvoltoio. Ma appunto perché questa infelicità era inattesa, Dantès pensò che non poteva durare. Gli tornarono al pensiero le promesse di Villefort . E poi, bisogna anche dirlo, questa morte nel fondo di un battello, dalle mani di un gendarme gli parve squallida e crudele. es De momento estuvo tentado de hacer el movimiento que se le prohibía para acabar de una vez con aquella serie de inesperadas desgracias; pero por lo mismo que eran inesperadas, no pudo creerlas duraderas, y con esto, y con recordar las promesas de Villefort, y con parecerle indigna, preciso es decirlo, aquella muerte a manos de un gendarme en el fondo de una lancha, volvió a su sitio primero, sollozando de ira y retorciéndose las manos con furor. pt Por um instante sentiu a tentação de fazer o movimento proibido e de acabar assim, violentamente, com a desgraça inesperada que se abatera sobre ele e o tomara de súbito nas suas garras de abutre. Mas precisamente por essa desgraça ser inesperada, Dantés pensou que não podia ser duradoura. Depois, acudiram-lhe ao espírito as promessas do Sr. de Villefort; por último, forçoso é dizê-lo, a morte no fundo de um barco, dada pela mão de um guarda, pareceu-lhe indecorosa e indigna. ------------------------ ro Recazu deci pe fundul barcii, scotând un urlet de turbare si framântându- si mâinile cu furie. Aproape în aceeasi clipa o izbitura violenta zgudui barca. Un vâslas sari pe stânca pe care prova micii barci o atinsese, o frânghie se desfasura în jurul unui scripete care scârtâi, si Dantès întelese ca ajunsesera si ca barca era legata. en and, besides, death in a boat from the hand of a gendarme seemed too terrible. He remained motionless, but gnashing his teeth and wringing his hands with fury. At this moment the boat came to a landing with a violent shock. One of the sailors leaped on shore, a cord creaked as it ran through a pulley, and Dantes guessed they were at the end of the voyage, and that they were mooring the boat. fr puis, s’il faut le dire enfin cette mort au fond d’un bateau, venant de la main d’un gendarme, lui apparut laide et nue. Il retomba donc sur le plancher de la barque en poussant un hurlement de rage et en se rongeant les mains avec fureur. Presque au même instant un choc violent ébranla le canot. Un des bateliers sauta sur le roc que la proue de la petite barque venait de toucher, une corde grinça en se déroulant autour d’une poulie, et Dantès comprit qu’on était arrivé et qu’on amarrait l’esquif. de Er fiel also nieder auf den Grund der Barke, stieß ein Geheul der Wut aus und zernagte sich wie ein Wahnsinniger die Hände. Beinahe in demselben Augenblicke erschütterte ein heftiger Stoß das Schiff. Einer von den Ruderern sprang auf den Felsen, den das Vorderteil der Barke berührt hatte. Ein Seil ächzte, sich um einen Block abwindend, und Dantes erkannte, daß man angelangt war und das Schiff anband. it Ricadde dunque sul tavolato della barca, mandando un urlo di rabbia, e rodendosi con furore le mani. Quasi nel medesimo istante un urto violento percosse il battello, uno dei battellieri saltò sulla roccia che era stata toccata dalla piccola barca, una corda si svolse da una puleggia. Dantès s'accorse che erano arrivati, e che si attraccava lo scafo. es Casi en el mismo instante hizo temblar el barco un choque violentísimo. Saltó uno de los remeros a la roca en que acababa de tocar la proa; crujió una maroma enroscándose en una polea, y pudo comprender Edmundo que había llegado al término del viaje y amarraban el bote. pt Deixou-se cair no fundo do barco, soltando um bramido de raiva e mordendo as mãos com furor. Quase no mesmo instante um choque violento sacudiu o escaler. Um barqueiro saltou para a rocha que a proa da embarcação acabava de tocar, uma corda chiou ao desenrolar-se à volta de um moitão e Dantés compreendeu que tinham chegado e amarravam o barco. ------------------------ ro Într-adevar, paznicii care-l tineau si de brate si de gulerul hainei, îl silira sa se ridice, îl împinsera sa coboare pe tarm, si-l târâra spre treptele care urcau la poarta citadelei, în timp ce gardianul, înarmat cu o flinta cu baioneta, mergea în urma lui. Dantès nu facu, de altminteri, nici o împotrivire zadarnica. en His guards, taking him by the arms and coat-collar, forced him to rise, and dragged him towards the steps that lead to the gate of the fortress, while the police officer carrying a musket with fixed bayonet followed behind. fr En effet, ses gardiens, qui le tenaient à la fois par le bras et par le collet de son habit, le forcèrent de se relever, le contraignirent à descendre à terre, et le traînèrent vers les degrés qui montent à la porte de la citadelle, tandis que l’exempt, armé d’un mousqueton à baïonnette, le suivait par derrière. de Seine Wächter, die ihn zugleich am Arme und am Kragen hielten, nötigten ihn aufzustehen, zwangen ihn ans Land zu steigen und zogen ihn zu den Stufen, die nach dem Tore der Zitadelle führen. Dantes leistete übrigens keinen Widerstand. it Infatti i guardiani, che lo tenevano per le braccia e il colletto dell'abito, lo spinsero a rialzarsi, lo costrinsero a discendere a terra, e lo trasportarono verso gli scalini che mettevano alla porta della cittadella, mentre il brigadiere li seguiva armato di moschetto con la baionetta innestata. Dantès del resto non fece più alcuna inutile resistenza; es En efecto, sus guardias, que le sujetaban a la vez por los brazos y por el cuello, obligáronle a levantarse y a saltar a tierra, impeliéndole hacia los escalones que conducían a la ciudadela, mientras que el municipal los seguía detrás con la bayoneta calada. Ya no hizo Dantés vanas resistencias. pt Com efeito, os guardas, que o seguravam ao mesmo tempo pelos braços e pela gola da veste, obrigaram-no a levantar-se e a desembarcar e arrastaram-no para os degraus que subiam até à porta da cidadela, enquanto o polícial, armado com um mosquetão de baioneta calada, seguia atrás dele. Aliás, Dantés não esboçou sequer uma resistência que seria inútil: ------------------------ ro Încetineala lui se datora mai mult inertiei decât împotrivirii; era amortit si se clatina ca un om beat. Vazu din nou soldati care se însirau pe panta dreapta, simti scari care îl sileau sa ridice picioarele, observa ca trecea printr-o poarta si ca poarta se închidea în urma lui, dar toate acestea, masinal, ca printr-o ceata, fara sa distinga nimic limpede. en Dantes made no resistance; he was like a man in a dream: he saw soldiers drawn up on the embankment; he knew vaguely that he was ascending a flight of steps; he was conscious that he passed through a door, and that the door closed behind him; but all this indistinctly as through a mist. fr Dantès, au reste, ne fit point une résistance inutile ; sa lenteur venait plutôt d’inertie que d’opposition ; il était étourdi et chancelant comme un homme ivre. Il vit de nouveau des soldats qui s’échelonnaient sur le talus rapide, il sentit des escaliers qui le forçaient de lever les pieds, il s’aperçut qu’il passait sous une porte et que cette porte se refermait derrière lui, mais tout cela machinalement, comme à travers un brouillard, sans rien distinguer de positif. de Sein langsamer Gang war eher die Folge von Willenlosigkeit, als von Widerstreben. Er war betäubt und schwankte wie ein Betrunkener; er sah abermals Soldaten, er fühlte Stufen, die ihn nötigten, seine Füße aufzuheben, er bemerkte, daß er unter einen Torweg kam und daß das Tor sich hinter ihm schloß, aber dies alles nahm er nur unwillkürlich wahr wie durch einen Nebel, ohne etwas Bestimmtes zu unterscheiden. it la sua lentezza proveniva più da inerzia che da opposizione. Era stordito e barcollava come un ubriaco. Vide di nuovo i soldati che si schieravano sulla rapida china, sentì alcuni scalini che lo forzarono ad alzare i piedi, si accorse che passava sotto una porta, e che questa porta si chiudeva dietro di lui: ma tutto ciò macchinalmente come attraverso una densa nebbia senza distinguer nulla di reale. es Su lentitud en el andar más le producía la inercia que la resistencia, y daba traspiés como un borracho. Veía escalonarse soldados por el camino; conoció que subía una escalera que le obligaba a alzar los pies, y que entraba por una puerta, y que esta puerta se cerraba detrás de él; pero todo maquinalmente, como a través de una nube, sin distinguir nada con claridad. pt a sua lentidão devia-se mais à inércia do que à oposição. Estava aturdido e cambaleava como um ébrio. Viu de novo os soldados escalonarem-se nos taludes íngremes, sentiu os degraus obrigarem-no a levantar os pés e notou que transpunha uma porta e que essa porta se fechava atrás de si, mas tudo isto maquinalmente, como que através de um nevoeiro, sem nada distinguir de positivo. ------------------------ ro Nu mai vedea nici marea, — imensa durere a prizonierilor care privesc spatiul cu sentimentul cumplit al neputintei. Se facu un popas de un moment, în rastimpul caruia încerca sa-si adune gândurile. Privi în juru-i; se gasea într-o curte patrata, formata din patru ziduri înalte. en He did not even see the ocean, that terrible barrier against freedom, which the prisoners look upon with utter despair. They halted for a minute, during which he strove to collect his thoughts. He looked around; he was in a court surrounded by high walls; fr Il ne voyait même plus la mer, cette immense douleur des prisonniers, qui regardent l’espace avec le sentiment terrible qu’ils sont impuissants à le franchir. Il y eut une halte d’un moment pendant laquelle il essaya de recueillir ses esprits. Il regarda autour de lui : il était dans une cour carrée, formée par quatre hautes murailles ; de Er sah sogar das Meer nicht mehr, denn es faßte ihn der ungeheure Schmerz der Gefangenen, die das furchtbare Gefühl übermannt, daß sie gegen ihre Umgebung völlig ohnmächtig sind. Einen Augenblick wurde ein Halt gemacht, während dessen er seinen Geist zusammenzufassen suchte. Er befand sich in einem viereckigen, von vier hohen Mauern gebildeten Hofe. it Egli non vedeva neppure più il mare, cotesto immenso dolore dei prigionieri che guardano lo spazio col terribile sentimento d'essere impotenti a superarlo. Vi fu una fermata di un momento, durante la quale cercò di raccogliere i suoi sospiri. Guardò intorno a sé, era in un cortile quadrato formato da quattro grandi muraglie. es Ya ni siquiera veía el mar, esa fuente de dolores para los presos, que contemplan su espacio afligidos por no poderlo salvar. En un momento que hicieron alto, procuró Edmundo recogerse en sí mismo, y darse cuenta de su situación. Miró en derredor, y vio que se encontraba en un patio cuadrado de altísimas paredes; pt Nem sequer via o mar, essa dor imensa dos prisioneiros, que olham o espaço com o sentimento terrível de que são impotentes para o transpor. Houve um breve alto, durante o qual procurou concentrar idéias. Olhou à sua volta: estava num pátio quadrado, formado por quatro altas muralhas. ------------------------ ro Se auzea pasul încet si regulat al sentinelelor si, ori de câte ori ele treceau pe dinaintea a doua sau trei fascicole de lumina, proiectate pe ziduri de lucirea a doua sau trei lumini care sclipeau înlauntrul castelului, se vedea scânteind teava pustilor lor. Asteptara cam zece minute. en he heard the measured tread of sentinels, and as they passed before the light he saw the barrels of their muskets shine. They waited upwards of ten minutes. fr on entendait le pas lent et régulier des sentinelles ; et chaque fois qu’elles passaient devant deux ou trois reflets que projetait sur les murailles la lueur de deux ou trois lumières qui brillaient dans l’intérieur du château, on voyait scintiller le canon de leurs fusils. On attendit là dix minutes à peu près ; de Man hörte den langsamen, regelmäßigen Tritt der Schildwachen und sah den Lauf ihrer Flinten funkeln. Hier wartete man ungefähr zehn Minuten. it Si sentivano i passi lenti e regolari delle sentinelle, e ogni volta che passavano davanti al riflesso proiettato sulle muraglie dalla luce di due o tre lumi accesi all'interno del castello, si vedeva scintillare la canna dei loro fucili. Qui attese dieci minuti circa. es oíase a lo lejos el paso acompasado de los centinelas, y tal vez cuando pasaban al resplandor proyectado en los muros por dos o tres luces que había dentro del castillo, veía brillar el cañón de sus fusiles. Aguardaron allí como por espacio de diez minutos. pt Ouviase o passo lento e regular das sentinelas e todas as vezes que passavam diante dos dois ou três reflexos que projetavam nas muralhas o clarão de duas ou três luzes que brilhavam no interior do castelo via-se cintilar o cano das suas espingardas. Esperaram ali dez minutos, pouco mais ou menos. ------------------------ ro Fiind siguri ca Dantès nu mai putea sa fuga, jandarmii îi dadusera drumul. Parea ca asteapta ordine. Si ordinele sosira. — Unde e detinutul? întreba o voce. — Iata-l, raspunsera jandarmii. — Sa ma urmeze, sa-l duc unde îi e locul. — Haide, spusera jandarmii, împingându-l pe Dantès. en Certain Dantes could not escape, the gendarmes released him. They seemed awaiting orders. The orders came. "Where is the prisoner?" said a voice. "Here," replied the gendarmes. "Let him follow me; I will take him to his cell." "Go!" said the gendarmes, thrusting Dantes forward. fr certains que Dantès ne pouvait plus fuir, les gendarmes l’avaient lâché. On semblait attendre des ordres ; ces ordres arrivèrent. — Où est le prisonnier ? demanda une voix. — Le voici, répondirent les gendarmes. — Qu’il me suive, je vais le conduire à son logement. — Allez, dirent les gendarmes en poussant Dantès. de Überzeugt, daß Dantes nicht mehr entfliehen konnte, hatten ihn die Gendarmen losgelassen. Geh, sagten die Gendarmen, Dantes fortschiebend. it Certi che Dantès non poteva più fuggire lo avevano lasciato, sembrava che aspettassero degli ordini, e questi ordini giunsero. "Dov'è il prigioniero?" domandò una voce. "Eccolo" risposero i gendarmi. "Che mi segua: lo condurrò al suo alloggio." "Andate!" dissero i gendarmi, dando una spinta a Dantès. es Seguros de que ya no podría escapárseles, los gendarmes habían abandonado a Dantés. Parecía que esperasen órdenes, órdenes que al fin llegaron. -¿Dónde está el preso? -preguntó una voz. -Aquí -respondieron los gendarmes. -Que venga conmigo, voy a llevarle a su departamento. -Id -dijeron los gendarmes a Dantés. pt Certos de que Dantés já não podia fugir, os guardas tinham-no largado. Pareciam esperar ordens. Essas ordens chegaram. - Onde está o prisioneiro? - perguntou uma voz. - Está aqui - responderam os guardas. - Que venha comigo; vou conduzi-lo ao seu alojamento. - Vá - disseram os guardas, empurrando Dantés. ------------------------ ro Detinutul îl urma pe conducatorul sau, care-l duse într-adevar într-o sala aproape subterana, ai carei pereti goi si umeziti pareau îmbibati de lacrimi. Un fel de lampion, pus pe un scaunel, a carui festila plutea într-o grasime infecta, ilumina peretii luciosi ai groaznicei încaperi, aratându-l lui Dantès pe conducatorul sau, un temnicer subaltern, prost îmbracat si cu mutra suspecta. en The prisoner followed his guide, who led him into a room almost under ground, whose bare and reeking walls seemed as though impregnated with tears; a lamp placed on a stool illumined the apartment faintly, and showed Dantes the features of his conductor, an under-jailer, ill-clothed, and of sullen appearance. fr Le prisonnier suivit son conducteur, qui le conduisit effectivement dans une salle presque souterraine, dont les murailles nues et suantes semblaient imprégnées d’une vapeur de larmes. Une espèce de lampion posé sur un escabeau, et dont la mèche nageait dans une graisse fétide, illuminait les parois lustrées de cet affreux séjour, et montrait à Dantès son conducteur, espèce de geôlier subalterne, mal vêtu et de basse mine. de Der Gefangene folgte seinem Führer, der ihn nun in ein unterirdisches Gemach geleitete, dessen nackte, feuchte Wände von Tränen geschwängert zu sein schienen. Eine Art von Lampe auf einem Schemel, deren Docht in stinkendem Fett schwamm, beleuchtete die glänzenden Mauern dieses abscheulichen Aufenthaltes und zeigte Dantes seinen Führer, einen schlecht gekleideten, gemein aussehenden Gefangenwärter. it Il prigioniero seguì la sua guida, che lo condusse effettivamente in una cella quasi sotterranea, le cui muraglie nude e gocciolanti sembravano impregnate dell'umidità delle lacrime. Una specie di lanterna, posata sopra uno sgabello ed il cui lucignolo nuotava in un grasso fetido, illuminava le pareti lucide di questo spaventoso antro. Dantès vide il suo carceriere, che era una specie di subalterno, mal vestito e di lurido aspetto. es Siguió el preso a su guía, que, en efecto, le condujo a una sala casi subterránea, cuyas paredes negras y húmedas parecía que sudasen lágrimas. Una especie de lámpara, de fétida grasa en vez de aceite, ardía sobre un banco iluminando aquella mansión horrible. Con su luz pudo reconocer Dantés a su conductor, carcelero subalterno, mal vestido y de mala facha. pt O prisioneiro seguiu o indivíduo, que o conduziu efetivamente a uma sala quase subterrânea cujas paredes nuas e suadas pareciam impregnadas de um vapor de lágrimas. Uma espécie de lampião pousado num banco e cuja mecha nadava numa gordura fétida iluminava as paredes luzidias da horrível sala e mostrava a Dantés o seu acompanhante, espécie de carcereiro subalterno, mal vestido e de cara desagradável. ------------------------ ro — Iata camera dumitale pentru noaptea asta, glasui el. E târziu si domnul guvernator s-a culcat. Mâine, când o sa se trezeasca si-o sa ia cunostinta de ordinele care te privesc, poate c-o sa-ti schimbe domiciliul. Pâna atunci, iata pâine, apa e în ulcior, paie colo în colt; e tot ce un detinut poate sa-si doreasca. Buna seara. en "Here is your chamber for to-night," said he. "It is late, and the governor is asleep. To-morrow, perhaps, he may change you. In the meantime there is bread, water, and fresh straw; and that is all a prisoner can wish for. Goodnight." fr — Voici votre chambre pour cette nuit, dit-il ; il est tard, et M. le gouverneur est couché. Demain, quand il se réveillera et qu’il aura pris connaissance des ordres qui vous concernent, peut-être vous changera-t-il de domicile ; en attendant, voici du pain, il y a de l’eau dans cette cruche, de la paille là-bas dans un coin : c’est tout ce qu’un prisonnier peut désirer. Bonsoir. de Das ist Ihr Zimmer für diese Nacht, sagte er, es ist schon spät, und der Herr Gouverneur hat sich bereits zu Bett gelegt. Wenn er morgen erwacht und von den Sie betreffenden Befehlen Kenntnis genommen hat, wird er Ihnen vielleicht eine andere Wohnung anweisen. Inzwischen finden Sie hier Brot, Wasser in diesem Kruge und Stroh in einem Winkel da unten. Das ist alles, was ein Gefangener wünschen kann. it "Ecco la vostra cella per questa notte" disse. "É tardi e il signor Governatore è andato a letto; domani quando si sarà alzato, ed avrà conosciuto gli ordini che vi concernono, forse vi cambierà domicilio. Frattanto eccovi del pane. C'è dell'acqua in questa brocca, della paglia laggiù in quel cantone. Insomma c'è tutto quello che un prigioniero può desiderare. Buona notte." es -He aquí vuestro cuarto para esta noche -le dijo- Es ya tarde y el señor gobernador está acostado. Cuando mañana se levante, según las órdenes que tenga, acaso os mudarán de domicilio. Mientras tanto, aquí tenéis pan, agua en ese cántaro, y paja allí en un rincón. Es cuanto puede un preso desear. Buenas noches. pt - Aqui tem o seu quarto para esta noite - informou. É tarde e o Sr. Governador está deitado. Amanhã, quando acordar e tomar conhecimento das ordens que lhe dizem respeito, talvez o mude de instalação. Entretanto, aqui tem pão. Há água naquela bilha e palha ali no canto. É tudo o que um prisioneiro pode desejar. Boa noite. ------------------------ ro Si mai înainte ca Dantès sa se fi gândit sa deschida gura pentru a-i raspunde, mai înainte de a fi bagat de seama unde punea temnicerul pâinea, mai înainte de a-si fi dat seama de locul unde zacea ulciorul, mai înainte de a-si fi îndreptat ochii spre coltul unde îl asteptau paiele destinate sa-i serveasca de pat, temnicerul luase lampionul si, închizând usa, rapise detinutului lumina alburie care îi aratase, ca la lumina unei fulger, peretii umeziti ai închisorii. en And before Dantes could open his mouth — before he had noticed where the jailer placed his bread or the water — before he had glanced towards the corner where the straw was, the jailer disappeared, taking with him the lamp and closing the door, leaving stamped upon the prisoner's mind the dim reflection of the dripping walls of his dungeon. fr Et avant que Dantès eût songé à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, avant qu’il eût remarqué où le geôlier posait ce pain, avant qu’il se fût rendu compte de l’endroit où gisait cette cruche, avant qu’il eût tourné les yeux vers le coin où l’attendait cette paille destinée à lui servir de lit, le geôlier avait pris le lampion, et, refermant la porte, enlevé au prisonnier ce reflet blafard qui lui avait montré comme à la lueur d’un éclair les murs ruisselants de sa prison. de Und ehe Dantes daran dachte, seinen Mund zu einer Antwort zu öffnen, ehe er bemerkte, wohin der Kerkerknecht dieses Brot gelegt hatte, hatte der Gefangenwärter die Lampe genommen und, indem er die Tür schloß, den bläulichen Widerschein entzogen, der ihm, wie bei dem Schimmer eines Blitzes, die feuchten Wände seines Gefängnisses gezeigt hatte. it E prima che Dantès avesse pensato ad aprir bocca per rispondergli, prima che avesse veduto dove il carceriere avesse posto il pane, prima che si fosse reso conto del posto ove stava la brocca, prima che avesse voltato gli occhi verso l'angolo dove l'aspettava quella paglia destinata a servirgli da letto, il carceriere aveva preso la lanterna e chiudendo la porta aveva tolto al prigioniero quella luce incerta che gli aveva mostrato, come al chiarore di un lampo, le umide muraglie della sua prigione. es Y antes de que Dantés hubiera pensado en contestar, antes que reparase dónde ponía el pan el carcelero, antes que comprendiese dónde estaba el cántaro ni en qué rincón la paja, había el carcelero cogido la lamparilla, y cerrando la puerta, le había robado aquella mezquina luz, que como la de un relámpago hizo distinguir al preso las grasientas paredes de su calabozo. pt E antes de Dantés pensar em abrir a boca para lhe responder, antes de ver onde o carcereiro pousava o pão, antes de se dar conta do lugar onde estava a bilha e antes de volver os olhos para o canto onde se encontrava a palha destinada a servir-lhe de cama, o carcereiro pegou no lampião, saiu, fechou a porta e privou o prisioneiro da luz baça que lhe mostrara como que ao clarão de um relâmpago as paredes encharcadas da sua prisão. ------------------------ ro Se pomeni atunci singur, în bezna si în tacere, mut si posac, ca boltile al caror frig glacial îl simtea coborând pe fruntea încinsa. Când primele raze ale zilei adusera putina lumina în vizuina, temnicerul reveni cu ordinul de a-l lasa pe prizonier acolo unde se gasea. en Dantes was alone in darkness and in silence — cold as the shadows that he felt breathe on his burning forehead. With the first dawn of day the jailer returned, with orders to leave Dantes where he was. fr Alors il se trouva seul dans les ténèbres et dans le silence, aussi muet et aussi sombre que ces voûtes dont il sentait le froid glacial s’abaisser sur son front brûlant. Quand les premiers rayons du jour eurent ramené un peu de clarté dans cet antre, le geôlier revint avec ordre de laisser le prisonnier où il était. de Er befand sich nun allein in der Finsternis und in einer Stille, so stumm und so düster, wie diese Gewölbe, deren eisige Kälte er auf seine glühende Stirn sich herabsenken fühlte. Als die ersten Strahlen des Morgens etwas Klarheit in diese Höhle gebracht hatten, kam der Gefangenwärter mit dem Befehle zurück, den Gefangenen zu lassen, wo er war. it Allora si trovò solo nelle tenebre e nel silenzio muto e tetro quanto le volte di cui egli sentiva il freddo agghiacciante abbassarsi sulla fronte che bruciava. Quando i primi raggi del giorno ebbero ricondotto un poco di luce in quest'antro, il carceriere ritornò coll'ordine di lasciare il prigioniero dov'era. es Por consiguiente, encontróse solo, en silencio y oscuridad, mudo y triste como aquellas paredes cuyo frío glacial helaba el sudor de su frente. Cuando el primer albor de la aurora envió a aquel antro un poco de claridad, volvió el carcelero con orden de dejarle en el mismo calabozo. pt Encontrou-se então sozinho no meio das trevas e do silêncio, tão mudo e tão sombrio como as abóbadas cujo frio glacial sentia descer sobre a testa escaldante. Quando os primeiros raios da alvorada trouxeram um pouco de claridade àquele antro, o carcereiro voltou com a ordem de deixar o prisioneiro onde se encontrava. ------------------------ ro Dantès nu-si schimbase locul. O mâna de fier îl tintuise parca în chiar punctul unde se oprise în ajun. Atât numai ca ochii sai adânci se ascundeau sub valul umed al lacrimilor. Statea neclintit si privea în pamânt. Petrecuse astfel toata noaptea, în picioare, fara sa doarma o singura clipa. en He found the prisoner in the same position, as if fixed there, his eyes swollen with weeping. He had passed the night standing, and without sleep. fr Dantès n’avait point changé de place. Une main de fer semblait l’avoir cloué à l’endroit même où la veille il s’était arrêté : seulement son œil profond se cachait sous une enflure causée par la vapeur humide de ses larmes. Il était immobile et regardait la terre. Il avait ainsi passé toute la nuit debout et sans dormir un seul instant. de Dantes hatte den Platz nicht verändert. Eine eiserne Hand schien ihn an die Stelle genagelt zu haben, auf der er am Abend zuvor gestanden hatte. Die ganze Nacht hatte er so, stehend und ohne einen Augenblick zu schlafen, zugebracht. it Dantès non aveva cambiato posto, una mano di ferro sembrava averlo inchiodato nel punto stesso in cui si era fermato entrando. Il suo occhio profondo si nascondeva sotto un gonfiore cagionato dall'umido vapore delle sue lacrime: era immobile e guardava il terreno. Aveva passato così tutta la notte, in piedi, senza dormire un solo istante. es Dantés ni siquiera había mudado de sitio, cual si una mano de hierro le hubiese clavado en él la víspera. Inmóvil y con la cabeza baja, notábasele una alteración solamente: casi cubiertos los ojos por una hinchazón producida por la humedad. Así había pasado toda la noche: de pie, sin dormir un solo instante. pt Dantés nem sequer mudara de lugar. Uma mão de ferro parecia tê-lo pregado no mesmo local onde na véspera se detivera. Apenas o seu olhar profundo se ocultava debaixo de um inchaço causado pelo vapor úmido das suas lágrimas. Estava imóvel e olhava para o chão. Passara assim toda a noite de pé e sem dormir um só instante. ------------------------ ro Temnicerul se apropie de el, se învârti în juru-i, însa Dantès nu paru ca-l vede. Îl batu pe umar; Dantès tresari si clatina din cap. — N-ai dormit? îl întreba temnicerul. — Nu stiu, raspunse Dantès. Temnicerul îl privi cu mirare. — Nu ti-e foame? continua el. — Nu stiu, raspunse iarasi Dantès. — Vrei ceva? — As vrea sa-l vad pe guvernator. en The jailer advanced; Dantes appeared not to perceive him. He touched him on the shoulder. Edmond started. "Have you not slept?" said the jailer. "I do not know," replied Dantes. The jailer stared. "Are you hungry?" continued he. "I do not know." "Do you wish for anything?" "I wish to see the governor." fr Le geôlier s’approcha de lui, tourna autour de lui, mais Dantès ne parut pas le voir. Il lui frappa sur l’épaule, Dantès tressaillit et secoua la tête. — N’avez-vous donc pas dormi ? demanda le geôlier. — Je ne sais pas, répondit Dantès. Le geôlier le regarda avec étonnement. — N’avez-vous pas faim ? continua-t-il. — Je ne sais pas, répondit encore Dantès. — Voulez-vous quelque chose ? — Je voudrais voir le gouverneur. de Der Gefangenwärter näherte sich ihm, ging um ihn herum, aber Dantes schien ihn nicht zu sehen. Er schlug ihm auf die Schulter; Dantes bebte und schüttelte den Kopf. Haben Sie denn nicht geschlafen? fragte der Gefangenwärter. Ich weiß es nicht, antwortete Dantes. it Il carceriere si avvicinò a lui, gli girò attorno, ma Dantès non pareva vederlo; gli batté sulla spalla e Dantès rabbrividì scuotendo la testa. "Non avete dormito?" domandò il carceriere. "Non lo so" rispose Dantès. Il carceriere lo guardò con meraviglia. "Non avete fame?" continuò. "Non lo so" rispose ancora Dantès. "Volete qualche cosa?" "Vorrei vedere il Governatore." es Acercósele el carcelero, y aún dio en torno suyo algunas vueltas: pero parecía que Dantés no le veía. Al fin le dio un golpecito en la espalda, que le hizo estremecer. -¿Habéis dormido? -le preguntó el carcelero. -No lo sé -respondió Dantés. pt O carcereiro aproximou-se dele, andou à sua volta, mas Dantés não pareceu vê-lo. Bateu-lhe no ombro, Dantés estremeceu e abanou a cabeça. - Não dormiu? - perguntou-lhe o carcereiro. - Não sei - respondeu Dantés. ------------------------ ro Temnicerul înalta din umeri si iesi. Dantès îl urmari din ochi, întinse mâinile spre usa întredeschisa, dar usa se închise. Pieptul i se sfâsie parca într-un lung suspin. Lacrimile care-i napadeau pieptul tâsnira ca doua pâraie. en The jailer shrugged his shoulders and left the chamber. Dantes followed him with his eyes, and stretched forth his hands towards the open door; but the door closed. All his emotion then burst forth; fr Le geôlier haussa les épaules et sortit. Dantès le suivit des yeux, tendit les mains vers la porte entr’ouverte, mais la porte se referma. Alors sa poitrine sembla se déchirer dans un long sanglot. Les larmes qui gonflaient sa poitrine jaillirent comme deux ruisseaux ; de Der Gefangenwärter schaute ihn erstaunt an. Haben Sie keinen Hunger? fuhr er fort. Ich weiß es nicht, antwortete Dantes abermals. Wünschen Sie etwas? Ich wünsche den Gouverneur zu sehen. Der Gefangenwärter zuckte die Achseln und entfernte sich. Dantes folgte ihm mit den Augen und streckte die Hände nach der halb geöffneten Tür aus, aber die Tür schloß sich wieder. Dann schien sich seine Brust in einem langen Schluchzen zu zerreißen. Seine Tränen, von denen seine Augenlider anschwollen, flossen reichlich. it Il carceriere alzò le spalle ed uscì. Dantès lo seguì cogli occhi, stese le mani verso la porta socchiusa; ma questa venne sbarrata. Allora il suo petto sembrò squarciarsi in un lungo singulto. Le lacrime che gli gonfiavano le palpebre scorsero come due ruscelli, es El carcelero le miró sorprendido. -¿Tenéis hambre? -prosiguió. -No lo sé -respondió de nuevo Dantés. -¿Queréis algo? -Quisiera ver al gobernador. El carcelero se encogió de hombros y se marchó. Siguióle Dantés con la vista, extendiendo los brazos a la puerta entreabierta, pero ésta se cerró de repente. Entonces su pecho se desgarró, por decirlo así, en un interminable sollozo. Corrieron a torrentes las lágrimas que hinchaban sus pupilas; pt O carcereiro olhou-o com espanto. - Não tem fome? - continuou. - Não sei - respondeu novamente Dantés. - Quer alguma coisa? - Queria ver o governador. O carcereiro encolheu os ombros e saiu. Dantés seguiu-o com a vista, estendeu as mãos para a porta entreaberta, mas a porta fechou-se. Então o peito pareceu rasgar-se-lhe num longo soluço. As lágrimas que lhe enchiam o peito brotaram como dois riachos. ------------------------ ro Cazu în genunchi, începând sa se roage îndelung, evocând în minte întreaga-i viata de altadata si întrebându- se ce crima savârsise în viata aceasta înca atât de tânara sa merite o pedeapsa atât de cruda. Ziua trecu astfel. Abia daca înghiti câtiva dumicati de pâine si sorbi câteva picaturi de apa. en he cast himself on the ground, weeping bitterly, and asking himself what crime he had committed that he was thus punished. The day passed thus; he scarcely tasted food, but walked round and round the cell like a wild beast in its cage. fr il se précipita le front contre terre, et pria longtemps, repassant dans son esprit toute sa vie passée, et se demandant à lui-même quel crime il avait commis dans cette vie, si jeune encore, qui méritât une si cruelle punition. La journée se passa ainsi. À peine s’il mangea quelques bouchées de pain et but quelques gouttes d’eau. de Er warf sich mit der Stirn auf die Erde, betete lange, durchlief in seinem Geiste sein ganzes vergangenes Leben und fragte sich, welches Verbrechen er, noch so jung, begangen hätte, das eine so grausame Bestrafung verdiente. So ging der Tag hin. Kaum aß er einige Bissen Brot und trank ein paar Tropfen Wasser. it egli si precipitò colla fronte per terra e pregò lungo tempo, esaminando in spirito tutta la sua vita passata, e chiedendo a se stesso qual delitto aveva commesso in questa vita ancora così giovane, che potesse meritargli una tal crudele punizione. La giornata passò così. Fu molto se mangiò qualche boccone di pane, bevette qualche goccia d'acqua; es púsose de hinojos con la frente pegada al suelo, y a rezar por largo rato, repasando en su imaginación toda su vida pasada, y preguntándose qué crimen había cometido en aquella vida tan corta aún para merecer tan duro castigo, y así pasó todo el día. Algunos bocados de pan y algunas gotas de agua fueron todo su alimento. pt Ajoelhou-se, encostou a testa ao chão e rezou durante muito tempo. Repassou no espírito toda a sua vida passada e perguntou a si mesmo que crime cometera na vida, tão jovem ainda, que merecesse tão cruel punição. O dia passou-se assim. Comeu apenas alguns nacos de pão e bebeu alguns goles de água. ------------------------ ro Uneori ramânea jos, cufundat în gânduri, alteori se învârtea de jur-împrejurul celulei, ca un animal salbatic închis într-o cusca de fier. În special un gând îl scotea din sarite: ca, în timpul cât fusese adus aici, nestiind unde era dus, ramasese asa de calm si de linistit, desi ar fi putut de zece ori sa se arunce în mare si, o data în apa, gratie iscusintei sale de a înota, deprinderii, care facea din el unul dintre cei mai isteti cufundatori din Marsilia, ar fi putut sa dispara sub apa, sa scape de paznici, sa ajunga în Italia sau în Spania si de acolo sa-i scrie logodnicei sa vina la el. en One thought in particular tormented him: namely, that during his journey hither he had sat so still, whereas he might, a dozen times, have plunged into the sea, and, thanks to his powers of swimming, for which he was famous, have gained the shore, concealed himself until the arrival of a Genoese or Spanish vessel, escaped to Spain or Italy, where Mercedes and his father could have joined him. fr Tantôt il restait assis et absorbé dans ses pensées, tantôt il tournait tout autour de sa prison comme fait un animal sauvage enfermé dans une cage de fer. Une pensée surtout le faisait bondir : c’est que, pendant cette traversée, où, dans son ignorance du lieu où ou le conduisait, il était resté si calme et si tranquille, il aurait pu dix fois se jeter à la mer, et, une fois dans l’eau, grâce à son habileté à nager, grâce à cette habitude qui faisait de lui un des plus habiles plongeurs de Marseille, disparaître sous l’eau, échapper à ses gardiens, gagner la côte, fuir, se cacher dans quelque crique déserte, attendre un bâtiment génois ou catalan, gagner l’Italie ou l’Espagne, et de là écrire à Mercédès de venir le rejoindre. de Bald saß er in Gedanken versunken, bald lief er im Gefängnis umher wie ein wildes Tier, das in einem eisernen Käfig eingeschlossen ist. Ein Gedanke besonders ließ ihn immer wieder auffahren, daß er nämlich während der Überfahrt zehnmal imstande gewesen wäre, sich ins Meer zu werfen, bei seiner Geschicklichkeit im Schwimmen unter dem Wasser zu verschwinden, seinen Wächtern zu entgehen, die Küste zu erreichen, zu fliehen, sich in irgend einer verlassenen Bucht zu verbergen, ein genuesisches oder katalanisches Schiff zu erwarten, Italien oder Spanien zu erreichen und von dort aus Mercedes zu schreiben, sie möge zu ihm kommen. it ora restava seduto, assorto nei suoi pensieri, ora girava intorno alla sua cella come una bestia feroce chiusa in una gabbia di ferro. Un solo pensiero lo faceva soprattutto trasecolare, ed era che, durante quella traversata, in cui ignorando il luogo ove era condotto, era rimasto calmo e tranquillo, avrebbe potuto ben dieci volte gettarsi in mare, ed una volta in acqua, grazie all'esperienza che faceva di lui uno dei più abili nuotatori di Marsiglia, sparire sott'acqua, sfuggire ai suoi guardiani, guadagnare la costa, salvarsi, nascondersi in qualche luogo deserto, attendere un bastimento genovese o catalano, raggiungere l'Italia o la Spagna, e di là scrivere a Mercedes che venisse da lui. es Ora se sentaba absorto en sus meditaciones, ora giraba en torno de su cuarto como una fiera enjaulada. Una idea le atormentaba sobre todas. Durante la travesía, ignorando su destino, permaneció tranquilo e inmóvil, cuando pudo muchas veces arrojarse al mar, donde gracias a que era gran nadador y buzo de los más célebres de Marsella, hubiera escapado por debajo del agua a la persecución de los gendarmes, y ganada la costa, huido a una isla desierta, con la esperanza de que algún navío genovés o catalán le llevase a Italia o a España. Desde allí escribiría a Mercedes que viniera a reunirse con él. pt Tão depressa ficava sentado e absorto nos seus pensamentos como caminhava a toda a volta da prisão, qual fera encerrada numa jaula de ferro. Havia sobretudo um pensamento que o punha fora de si: o de que durante a travessia, onde, na ignorância do local para onde o conduziam, permanecera tão calmo e tranqüilo, poderia ter-se dez vezes deitado ao mar e, uma vez na água, graças à sua perícia de nadador, graças ao hábito que o tornara um dos mais hábeis mergulhadores de Marselha, desaparecer debaixo d'água, fugir dos guardas, alcançar a costa, escapar, esconder-se em qualquer enseada deserta, esperar um navio genovês ou catalão, alcançar a Itália ou a Espanha, e de lá escrever a Mercedes para que se juntasse a ele. ------------------------ ro Existenta nu îl nelinistea, indiferent de tinut: pretutindeni marinarii de isprava sunt rari. Vorbea italiana ca un toscan, spaniola ca un copil al Vechii Castilii, ar fi trait liber, fericit, cu Mercédès si cu tatal sau, caci tatal sau ar fi venit dupa el, în timp ce acum era prizonier închis în Castelul If, în închisoarea din care nu se putea iesi, nestiind ce se va întâmpla cu parintele sau, cu Mercédès, si toate astea, pentru ca crezuse în cuvântul lui Villefort. en He had no fears as to how he should live — good seamen are welcome everywhere. He spoke Italian like a Tuscan, and Spanish like a Castilian; he would have been free, and happy with Mercedes and his father, whereas he was now confined in the Chateau d'If, that impregnable fortress, ignorant of the future destiny of his father and Mercedes; and all this because he had trusted to Villefort's promise. fr Quant à sa vie, dans aucune contrée il n’en était inquiet : partout les bons marins sont rares ; il parlait l’italien comme un Toscan, l’espagnol comme un enfant de la Vieille-Castille ; il eût vécu libre, heureux avec Mercédès, son père, car son père fût venu le rejoindre ; tandis qu’il était prisonnier, enfermé au château d’If, dans cette infranchissable prison, ne sachant pas ce que devenait son père, ce que devenait Mercédès, et tout cela parce qu’il avait cru à la parole de Villefort : de Wegen seines Fortkommens brauchte er nirgends besorgt zu sein; gute Seeleute sind überall gesucht. Er sprach Italienisch wie ein Toskaner, Spanisch wie ein Kind Altkastiliens. Er hätte frei und glücklich mit Mercedes und seinem Vater gelebt, denn sein Vater wäre ihm auch nachgefolgt, während er nun als Gefangener im Kastell If eingeschlossen war und nicht wußte, was aus seinem Vater, was aus Mercedes wurde, und dies alles, weil er an Villeforts Wort geglaubt hatte. it Quanto alla sua vita, in qualsiasi contrada poteva stare tranquillo; in ogni luogo i buoni marinai sono rari; parlava l'italiano come un toscano, e lo spagnolo come un figlio della vecchia Castiglia. Sarebbe vissuto libero, felice con Mercedes, con suo padre, perché suo padre sarebbe venuto a raggiungerlo. Invece ora era prigioniero, chiuso nel Castello d'If, in quella troppo sicura prigione, non sapendo cosa accadeva a suo padre, cosa accadeva a Mercedes, e tutto ciò perché aveva creduto alla parola di Villefort. es Ni por asomo le inquietaba la miseria en ninguna parte del mundo a que fuese, pues los buenos marinos en todas son raros, sin contar que hablaba el italiano como un toscano, y el español como un castellano viejo. De este modo, pues, habría vivido libre y feliz con Mercedes y con su padre, que también se les juntaría, mientras en la presente situación, encerrado en el castillo de If, sin esperanzas, ni aun el consuelo tendría de saber de su padre y de Mercedes. ¡Y todo por haberse fiado de las palabras de Villefort! pt Quanto à sua vida em qualquer pais era coisa que não o preocupava. Em toda a parte os marinheiros eram raros e falava italiano como um toscano e espanhol como um natural de Castela-a- Velha. Viveria livre e feliz com Mercedes e com o pai, pois o pai também iria ter com ele, ao passo que assim estava prisioneiro, encerrado no Castelo de lf, naquela prisão intransponível, sem saber o que era feito do pai nem de Mercedes, e tudo isso porque acreditara na palavra de Villefort. ------------------------ ro Îi venea sa înnebuneasca. De aceea Dantès se zvârcolea furios pe paiele proaspete, care îi fusesera aduse de temnicer. A doua zi, la aceeasi ora, temnicerul reintra. — Ei, îl întreba acesta. Esti mai cuminte astazi decât ieri? Dantès nu raspunse. — Haida, de, îi spuse acesta, putin curaj. Doresti ceva care sa-mi stea în putinta? Hai, spune! en The thought was maddening, and Dantes threw himself furiously down on his straw. The next morning at the same hour, the jailer came again. "Well," said the jailer, "are you more reasonable to-day?" Dantes made no reply. "Come, cheer up; is there anything that I can do for you?" fr c’était à en devenir fou ; aussi Dantès se roulait-il furieux sur la paille fraîche que lui avait apportée son geôlier. Le lendemain, à la même heure, le geôlier rentra. — Eh bien ! lui demanda le geôlier, êtes-vous plus raisonnable aujourd’hui qu’hier ? Dantès ne répondit point. — Voyons donc, dit celui-ci, un peu de courage ! désirez-vous quelque chose qui soit à ma disposition ? voyons, dites. de Dantes wälzte sich wütend und wie wahnsinnig auf dem frischen Stroh, das ihm der Gefangenwärter gebracht hatte. Am andern Tage erschien dieser zu derselben Stunde. Nun, sagte er, sind Sie heute vernünftiger als gestern? Dantes antwortete nicht. Auf, sagte der Gefangenwärter, Mut gefaßt! Wünschen Sie etwas, worüber ich zu verfügen habe, so sagen Sie es. it C'era da diventare pazzi. Dantès si rotolava furioso sulla paglia fresca che il carceriere gli aveva portato. L'indomani alla stess'ora il carceriere ritornò. "Ebbene" gli domandò, "oggi siete più ragionevole di ieri?" Dantès non rispose parola. "Fatevi dunque" disse, "un po' di coraggio... Desiderate qualche cosa che sia in mio potere? Dite." es Motivo era para perder el juicio. A la misma hora de la mañana siguiente volvió el carcelero. -¿Seréis ya más razonable? -le preguntó. Dantés no le respondía. -Vamos, valor -prosiguió aquél-. ¿Deseáis algo que yo pueda proporcionaros? Decidlo. pt Era de enlouquecer. Por isso, Dantés rebolava-se furioso na palha fresca que lhe trouxera o carcereiro. No dia seguinte, à mesma hora, o carcereiro voltou. - Então, está hoje mais razoável do que ontem? - perguntou-lhe. Dantés não respondeu. - Que diabo, um pouco de coragem! - insistiu o carcereiro. - Deseja alguma coisa que esteja ao meu alcance? Vamos, diga. ------------------------ ro — Doresc sa vorbesc cu guvernatorul. — Eh, exclama temnicerul cu enervare, ti-am mai spus ca asta e cu neputinta. — De ce-i cu neputinta? — Pentru ca, prin regulamentul închisorii, un prizonier n-are dreptul sa ceara asa ceva. — Dar ce-i permis aici? întreba Dantès. en "I wish to see the governor." "I have already told you it was impossible." "Why so?" "Because it is against prison rules, and prisoners must not even ask for it." "What is allowed, then?" fr — Je désire parler au gouverneur. — Eh ? dit le geôlier avec impatience, je vous ai déjà dit que c’est impossible. — Pourquoi cela, impossible ? — Parce que, par les règlements de la prison, il n’est point permis à un prisonnier de le demander. — Qu’y a-t-il donc de permis ici ? demanda Dantès. de Ich wünsche den Gouverneur zu sprechen. Ei, erwiderte der Gefangenwärter ungeduldig, ich sage Ihnen, das ist ganz unmöglich. Nach der Vorschrift des Gefängnisses ist eine solche Bitte den Gefangenen nicht gestattet. Und was ist denn hier erlaubt? fragte Dantes. it "Desidero parlare al Governatore." "Eh?" disse il carceriere con impazienza. "Vi ho già detto che questo è impossibile..." "Perché è impossibile?" "Perché nei regolamenti della prigione c'è scritto che nessun prigioniero ha il permesso di domandarlo." "E quali sono i permessi che qui si possono avere?" es -Deseo ver al gobernador. -¡Ea!, ya os dije que es imposible -repuso el carcelero con impaciencia. -¿Por qué? -Porque el reglamento no lo permite a los presos. -¿Qué es lo que les permite, entonces? pt - Desejo falar com o governador. - O quê? Já lhe disse que é impossível - perguntou o carcereiro com impaciência. - Impossível porquê? - Porque pelos regulamentos da prisão não é permitido aos prisioneiros pedir isso. - Então, que é permitido aqui? - perguntou Dantés. ------------------------ ro — O hrana mai buna cu plata, plimbarea si câteodata carti. — N-am nevoie de carti, n-am nici un chef sa ma plimb, si gasesc ca hrana este buna. Astfel ca nu vreau decât un lucru: sa-l vad pe guvernator. — Daca îmi bati capul repetând mereu acelasi lucru, glasui temnicerul, nu-ti mai aduc mâncare. — Ei, si? spuse Dantès. Daca nu-mi mai aduci de mâncare, am sa mor de foame, atâta tot. en "Better fare, if you pay for it, books, and leave to walk about." "I do not want books, I am satisfied with my food, and do not care to walk about; but I wish to see the governor." "If you worry me by repeating the same thing, I will not bring you any more to eat." "Well, then," said Edmond, "if you do not, I shall die of hunger — that is all." fr — Une meilleure nourriture en payant, la promenade, et quelquefois des livres. — Je n’ai pas besoin de livres, je n’ai aucune envie de me promener et je trouve ma nourriture bonne ; ainsi je ne veux qu’une chose, voir le gouverneur. — Si vous m’ennuyez à me répéter toujours la même chose, dit le geôlier, je ne vous apporterai plus à manger. — Eh bien ! dit Dantès, si tu ne m’apportes plus à manger, je mourrai de faim, voilà tout. de Eine bessere Kost gegen Bezahlung, ein Spaziergang und zuweilen Bücher. Ich brauche keine Bücher, ich habe keine Lust spazieren zu gehen und finde meine Nahrung gut. Ich will also nur eines: den Gouverneur sehen. Wenn Sie mich dadurch ärgern, daß Sie beständig dasselbe wiederholen, sagte der Gefangenwärter, so bringe ich Ihnen nichts mehr zu essen. Gut, erwiderte Dantes, wenn du mir nichts mehr zu essen bringst, so sterbe ich Hungers. it "Un miglior vitto, pagando, la passeggiata, e qualche volta dei libri." "Io non ho bisogno di libri; non mi curo di fare passeggiate; trovo buono il mio vitto. In tal modo non ho bisogno che di una cosa, quella cioè di parlare al Governatore..." "Se mi annoiate ancora una volta con questa domanda" disse il carceriere, "non vi porterò più da mangiare." "Ebbene" disse Dantès, "se tu non mi porterai più da mangiare, morirò di fame, ecco tutto." es -Que coman mejor, si lo pagan, que salgan a pasear y tal vez lean. -Ni quiero leer, ni pasear, ni comer mejor. Sólo quiero ver al gobernador. -Si me fastidiáis repitiéndome lo mismo -prosiguió el carcelero-, no os traeré de comer. -Pues me moriré de hambre, no me importa -dijo Dantés. pt - Melhor alimentação, pagando, passear e às vezes livros. - Não preciso de livros, não tenho nenhuma vontade de passear e acho a minha alimentação boa. Portanto, só quero uma coisa: ver o governador. - Se continua a repetir-me sempre a mesma coisa, não lhe trago mais de comer - ameaçou-o o carcereiro. - Se não me trouxeres mais de comer - respondeu Dantés --, morrerei de fome e pronto! ------------------------ ro Accentul cu care Dantès rosti cuvintele acestea dovedi temnicerului ca prizonierul sau ar fi fericit sa moara. De aceea, întrucât orice prizonier înseamna un câstig de aproximativ 50 de centime pe zi pentru temnicerul sau, acesta cugeta la deficitul care ar rezulta pentru el prin moartea arestatului, astfel ca relua cu ton mai blând: — Asculta, ceea ce doresti dumneata este cu neputinta. Nu mai cere, caci nu s-a mai pomenit ca, la cererea detinutului, guvernatorul sa vina în camera acestuia. en The jailer saw by his tone he would be happy to die; and as every prisoner is worth ten sous a day to his jailer, he replied in a more subdued tone. "What you ask is impossible; fr L’accent avec lequel Dantès prononça ces mots prouva au geôlier que son prisonnier serait heureux de mourir ; aussi, comme tout prisonnier, de compte fait, rapporte dix sous à peu près par jour à son geôlier, celui de Dantès envisagea le déficit qui résulterait pour lui de sa mort, et reprit d’un ton plus adouci : — Écoutez : ce que vous désirez là est impossible ; ne le demandez donc pas davantage, car il est sans exemple que, sur sa demande, le gouverneur soit venu dans la chambre d’un prisonnier ; de Der Ton, in dem Dantes diese Worte sprach, bewies dem Schließer, daß sein Gefangener den Tod herbeisehnte. Da nun jeder Gefangene seinem Wärter täglich ungefähr zehn Sous einträgt, so dachte der Schließer an den Verlust, den für ihn ein solcher Todesfall bedeutete, und er versetzte freundlicher: Hören Sie mich! Was Sie wünschen ist unmöglich, verlangen Sie es also nicht mehr von mir, denn es gibt kein Beispiel, daß der Gouverneur in das Zimmer eines Gefangenen auf dessen Bitte gekommen wäre. it L'accento col quale Dantès pronunciò queste parole, provò al carceriere che il prigioniero si sarebbe stimato felice di morire. Così, siccome ogni prigioniero, fatti i conti, fruttava al suo carceriere circa dieci soldi al giorno, quello di Dantès fece il calcolo della perdita per la sua morte quindi riprese con tono più addolcito: "Ascoltatemi, ciò che voi desiderate è impossibile; non lo domandate dunque più perché non vi è esempio che per richiesta di un prigioniero il Governatore sia venuto nel carcere a trovarlo; es El acento de estas palabras dio a entender al carcelero que no sería el morir desagradable a Edmundo; y como por cada preso tenía diez cuartos diarios sobre poco más o menos, calculando el déficit que su falta le ocasionaría, respondió en tono más dulce: -Escuchad: ese deseo es imposible; desechadlo, porque no hay ejemplo de que haya bajado una sola vez el gobernador al calabozo de un preso; pt O tom em que Dantés proferiu estas palavras provou ao carcereiro que o seu prisioneiro se daria por feliz se morresse. Por isso, como qualquer prisioneiro rendia, bem feitas as contas, cerca de dez soldos por dia ao seu carcereiro, o de Dantés avaliou o prejuízo que lhe acarretaria tal morte e insistiu em tom mais ameno: - Ouça, o que deseja é impossível. Portanto, não insista, pois não há exemplo de, a pedido de um prisioneiro, o governador ir à sua cela. ------------------------ ro Fii cuminte, ti se va îngadui plimbarea si s-ar putea ca, într-o zi, în timp ce ai sa te plimbi, guvernatorul sa treaca. Te vei adresa atunci lui, daca o sa vrea sa-ti raspunda, îl priveste. — Dar, întreba Dantès, cât am sa astept pâna ce întâmplarea se va produce? — Eh, glasui temnicerul, o luna, trei luni, sase luni, poate un an. en but if you are very well behaved you will be allowed to walk about, and some day you will meet the governor, and if he chooses to reply, that is his affair." "But," asked Dantes, "how long shall I have to wait?" "Ah, a month — six months — a year." fr seulement, soyez bien sage, on vous permettra la promenade, et il est possible qu’un jour, pendant que vous vous promènerez, le gouverneur passe : alors vous l’interrogerez, et, s’il veut vous répondre, cela le regarde. — Mais, dit Dantès, combien de temps puis-je attendre ainsi sans que ce hasard se présente ? — Ah ! dame ! dit le geôlier, un mois, trois mois, six mois, un an peut-être. de Seien Sie nur vernünftig, und man wird Ihnen den Spaziergang erlauben, dann ist es möglich, daß der Gouverneur einmal, während Sie spazieren gehen, vorüberkommt. Sie können ihn hierbei anreden, und wenn er antworten will, ist das seine Sache. Aber, wie lange kann ich warten, bis dieser Zufall eintritt? sagte Dantes. Bei Gott! einen Monat, drei Monate, sechs Monate, ein Jahr, jenachdem. it soltanto coll'essere savio vi si potrà permettere la passeggiata, ed allora sarà possibile che un giorno o l'altro, durante questa, possa passare vicino a voi il Governatore, nel qual caso, voi lo potrete interrogare; ed egli, se vuole, vi risponderà." "Ma" disse Dantès, "quanto tempo potrò io aspettare prima che questo caso si presenti?" "Diamine" disse il carceriere, "un mese, tre mesi, sei mesi e forse un anno." es pero si os portáis cuerdamente se os concederá pasear, con lo que acaso algún día veáis al gobernador, y entonces podréis hablar con él. -Pero ¿cuánto tiempo -dijo Edmundo- tendré que esperar a que se presente esa ocasión? -¡Diantre! -respondió el carcelero-: Un mes, tres meses, medio año o quizás un año entero. pt Mas se o senhor se portar bem lhe permitirão o passeio e é possível que um dia, enquanto passeia, o governador passe... Então, poderá dirigir-lhe a palavra e se ele lhe quiser responder é lá com ele. - Mas quanto tempo posso esperar assim sem que esse acaso se verifique? - perguntou Dantés. - Sei lá! - respondeu o carcereiro. - Um mês, três meses, seis meses, talvez um ano... ------------------------ ro — E prea mult, exclama Dantès; vreau sa-l vad numaidecât. — Nu te lasa obsedat de o singura dorinta pe care e imposibil sa o îndeplinesti, glasui temnicerul; altminteri, pâna în cincisprezece zile, ai sa înnebunesti. en "It is too long a time. I wish to see him at once." "Ah," said the jailer, "do not always brood over what is impossible, or you will be mad in a fortnight." fr — C’est trop long, dit Dantès, je veux le voir tout de suite. — Ah ! dit le geôlier, ne vous absorbez pas ainsi dans un seul désir impossible, ou avant quinze jours vous serez fou. de Das ist zu lange, erwiderte Dantes, ich will ihn sogleich sehen. Erschöpfen Sie sich nicht in einem einzigen, unmöglichen Wunsche, sagte der Gefangenwärter, oder Sie sind, ehe vierzehn Tage vergehen, ein Narr. it "É troppo" disse Dantès, "io voglio vederlo subito." "Ah" disse il carceriere, "non vi lasciate infatuare così da un desiderio solo ed impossibile, o prima di quindici giorni voi diventerete pazzo." es -Eso es mucho -exclamó Dantés-. Quiero verle en seguida. -No seáis terco; no os empeñéis en ese imposible, o antes de quince días os habréis vuelto loco. pt - É demasiado - perguntou Dantés. - Quero vê-lo imediatamente. - Bom, o melhor é não se entregar assim a um único desejo impossível ou antes de quinze dias estará louco. ------------------------ ro — Crezi? îl întreba Dantès. — Da, vei fi nebun. Asa începe totdeauna nebunia. Avem un exemplu aici: oferind întruna guvernatorului un milion ca sa-l puna în libertate, creierul abatelui care locuia în odaia aceasta înaintea dumitale s-a scrântit. — Si de când a parasit odaia asta? — De doi ani. en "You think so?" "Yes; we have an instance here; it was by always offering a million of francs to the governor for his liberty that an abbe became mad, who was in this chamber before you." "How long has he left it?" "Two years." fr — Ah ! tu crois ? dit Dantès. — Oui, fou ; c’est toujours ainsi que commence la folie, nous en avons un exemple ici : c’est en offrant sans cesse un million au gouverneur, si on voulait le mettre en liberté, que le cerveau de l’abbé qui habitait cette chambre avant vous s’est détraqué. — Et combien y a-t-il qu’il a quitté cette chambre ? — Deux ans. de Ha, du glaubst! rief Dantes. Ja, ein Narr; so fängt die Narrheit immer an; wir haben hier ein Beispiel davon. Der Abbé, der vor Ihnen dieses Zimmer bewohnte, wurde verrückt und bot immer wieder dem Gouverneur eine Million für seine Freilassung an. Wann hat er dieses Zimmer verlassen? – Vor zwei Jahren. – Hat man ihn in Freiheit gesetzt? it "Ah, tu lo credi?" disse Dantès. "Sì pazzo, e sempre così comincia la pazzia; noi qui ne abbiamo avuti e ne abbiamo tuttora degli esempi. Allo scienziato che abitava questa cella prima di voi dette di volta il cervello per essersi messo in testa di voler esser messo in libertà, mediante un milione che incessantemente offriva al Governatore." "E quanto tempo è che ha lasciato questa cella?" "Due anni." es -¿Lo creéis así? -dijo Dantés. -Sí, loco; así es como empieza la locura. Aquí tenemos un ejemplar. Con el tema de ofrecer un millón al gobernador si le ponía en libertad, ha perdido el seso un abate que antes que vinierais ocupaba este calabozo. -¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que salió de aquí? -Dos años. pt - Acha? - perguntou Dantés. - Sim, louco. É sempre assim que começa a loucura; temos aqui um exemplo disso. Foi por estar constantemente a oferecer um milhão ao governador, se o pusesse em liberdade, que o cérebro do abade que esteve nesta cela antes do senhor se avariou. - E há quanto tempo deixou esta cela? - Dois anos. ------------------------ ro — L-au pus în libertate? — Nu, l-au bagat la carcera. — Asculta, spuse Dantès, eu nu sunt abate si nu sunt nebun. Poate ca am sa devin dar, din nefericire, în ceasul de fata am înca judecata întreaga: îti fac alta propunere. en "Was he liberated, then?" "No; he was put in a dungeon." "Listen!" said Dantes. "I am not an abbe, I am not mad; perhaps I shall be, but at present, unfortunately, I am not. I will make you another offer." fr — On l’a mis en liberté ? — Non, on l’a mis au cachot. — Écoute, dit Dantès, je ne suis pas un abbé, je ne suis pas fou ; peut-être le deviendrai-je, mais malheureusement à cette heure j’ai encore tout mon bon sens : je vais te faire une autre proposition. de – Nein, man hat ihn in einen Kerker gebracht. Höre, sagte Dantes, ich bin kein Abbé, ich bin kein Narr. Vielleicht werde ich es; zu dieser Stunde aber habe ich leider noch meinen Verstand und will dir einen andern Vorschlag machen: it "E fu messo in libertà?" "No, fu messo in segreta." "Ascolta" disse Dantès, "io non sono uno scienziato, io non sono un pazzo. Forse la perderò, ma disgraziatamente in questo momento ho tutta la mia ragione; voglio farti una proposta..." es -¿En libertad? -No, se le ha trasladado al subterráneo. -Escucha -dijo Dantés-; yo no soy abate ni loco, que por desdicha tengo aún completo mi juicio...; voy a hacerte una proposición. pt - Puseram-no em liberdade? - Não, meteram-no numa masmorra. - Escute - disse Dantés. - Não sou um abade nem sou um louco. Talvez venha a ser, mas infelizmente, neste momento, ainda estou em meu perfeito juízo. Vou fazer te outra proposta. - Qual? ------------------------ ro — Care? — N-am sa-ti promit un milion, caci n-am sa ti-l pot da. Dar am sa-ti ofer o suta de taleri daca vrei, când ai sa mergi cu prima ocazie la Marsilia, sa cobori pâna la Catalani si sa dai o scrisoare unei fete pe care o cheama Mercédès; nici macar o scrisoare, doar doua rânduri. en "What is that?" "I do not offer you a million, because I have it not; but I will give you a hundred crowns if, the first time you go to Marseilles, you will seek out a young girl named Mercedes, at the Catalans, and give her two lines from me." fr — Laquelle ? — Je ne t’offrirai pas un million, moi, car je ne pourrais pas te le donner ; mais je t’offrirai cent écus si tu veux, la première fois que tu iras à Marseille, descendre jusqu’aux Catalans, et remettre une lettre à une jeune fille qu’on appelle Mercédès ; pas même une lettre, deux lignes seulement. de Ich werde dir keine Million bieten, denn ich könnte sie dir nicht geben; aber ich biete dir hundert Taler, wenn du das erstemal, wo du nach Marseille gehst, dich zu den Kataloniern begeben und einem jungen Mädchen, namens Mercedes, nur zwei Zeilen geben willst. it "E quale?" "Non ti offrirò un milione, non potrei dartelo, ma ti offrirò cento scudi se, la prima volta che andrai a Marsiglia, ai Catalani, porterai una lettera ad una giovane che si chiama Mercedes... Ma neanche una lettera, appena due righe." es -¿Cuál? -No voy a ofrecerte un millón, porque no podría dártelo, pero sí cien escudos, como quieras el primer día que vayas a Marsella llegar a los Catalanes con una carta mía, para una joven que se llama Mercedes... ¿Qué digo carta? Cuatro letras. pt - Não te oferecerei um milhão, porque não poderia lhe dar; mas te oferecerei cem escudos se quiser, na primeira vez que for a Marselha, descer até aos Catalães e entregar uma carta a uma moça chamada Mercedes. Nem sequer uma carta, apenas duas linhas. ------------------------ ro — Daca duc aceste doua rânduri si sunt descoperit, îmi pierd locul care face o mie de lire pe an, fara sa mai pun la socoteala beneficiile si hrana; vezi deci ca as fi un mare natarau riscând o mie de lire ca sa câstig trei sule. en "If I took them, and were detected, I should lose my place, which is worth two thousand francs a year; so that I should be a great fool to run such a risk for three hundred." fr — Si je portais ces deux lignes et que je fusse découvert, je perdrais ma place, qui est de mille livres par an, sans compter les bénéfices et la nourriture ; vous voyez donc bien que je serais un grand imbécile de risquer de perdre mille livres pour en gagner trois cents. de Wenn ich diesen Brief überbrächte, und man entdeckte es, würde ich meine Stelle verlieren, die tausend Livres jährlich einträgt, abgesehen von dem Kostgelde. Sie sehen also, daß ich ein großer Tor wäre, wenn ich tausend Livres wagen wollte, um dreihundert zu gewinnen. it "Se io portassi due righe, e fossi scoperto, perderei il mio posto, che è di mille lire l'anno, senza contare gli incerti. Voi vedete dunque che io sarei un grande imbecille se volessi rischiare di perdere mille lire per guadagnarne trecento." es -Si se descubriera que había llevado esas cuatro letras, perdería mi destino, que vale mil libras anuales, sin contar las propinas y la comida. ¿No será imbecilidad que yo aventure mil libras por trescientas? pt - Se levasse essas duas linhas e fosse descoberto, perderia o meu lugar, que é de mil libras por ano, sem contar com os extraordinários e com a alimentação. Como vê, seria um grande imbecil se me arriscasse a perder mil libras para ganhar trezentas. ------------------------ ro — Ei, bine, spuse Dantès, asculta si ia aminte: daca refuzi sa duci fetei doua rânduri sau macar s-o înstiintezi ca sunt aici, am sa te pândesc într-o zi dinapoia usii si, în momentul când intri, am sa-ti zdrobesc capul cu scaunelul asta. en "Well," said Dantes, "mark this; if you refuse at least to tell Mercedes I am here, I will some day hide myself behind the door, and when you enter I will dash out your brains with this stool." fr — Eh bien, dit Dantès, écoute et retiens bien ceci : si tu refuses de porter deux lignes à Mercédès ou tout au moins de la prévenir que je suis ici, un jour je t’attendrai caché derrière ma porte, et au moment où tu rentreras, je te briserai la tête avec cet escabeau. de Nun, so höre und behalte es wohl in deinem Gedächtnis: Wenn du dich weigerst, den Gouverneur davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, daß ich ihn zu sprechen wünsche, wenn du dich weigerst, Mercedes zwei Zeilen zu bringen, oder wenigstens sie davon zu benachrichtigen, daß ich hier bin, so erwarte ich dich eines Tages hinter der Tür und zerschmettere dir in dem Augenblicke, wo du eintrittst, den Schädel mit diesem Schemel! it "Ebbene" disse Dantès, "ascolta e tieni bene a mente quel che ti dico se tu rifiuti di avvertire il Governatore che desidero parlargli, se tu ricusi di portare due righe a Mercedes o di avvertirla almeno che io sono qui, un giorno o l'altro io ti aspetto nascosto dietro la porta, e nel momento che tu entri ti spacco la testa collo sgabello." es -Pues oye, y tenlo presente -dijo Edmundo-. Si te niegas a avisar al gobernador de que deseo hablarle; si te niegas a llevar mi carta a Mercedes, o siquiera a notificarle que estoy preso aquí, te esperaré el día menos pensado detrás de la puerta, y cuando entres te romperé el alma con ese banco. pt - Nesse caso, escuta e toma bem nota disto - disse Dantés. - Se recusa levar duas linhas a Mercedes ou pelo menos preveni-la de que estou aqui, um dia te esperarei escondido atrás da minha porta e quando entrar te quebrarei a cabeça com este banco. ------------------------ ro — Ma ameninti? exclama temnicerul, facând un pas înapoi si luând pozitie de aparare; nu zau, ti se sminteste capul. Abatele a început ca dumneata, asa ca, în trei zile ai sa fii nebun de legat ca si el. Noroc ca în castelul If exista carcere. Dantès lua scaunelul si îl învârti pe dupa cap. en "Threats!" cried the jailer, retreating and putting himself on the defensive; "you are certainly going mad. The abbe began like you, and in three days you will be like him, mad enough to tie up; but, fortunately, there are dungeons here." Dantes whirled the stool round his head. fr — Des menaces ! s’écria le geôlier en faisant un pas en arrière et en se mettant sur la défensive : décidément la tête vous tourne ; l’abbé a commencé comme vous, et dans trois jours vous serez fou à lier, comme lui ; heureusement que l’on a des cachots au château d’If. Dantès prit l’escabeau et le fit tournoyer autour de sa tête. de Drohungen! rief der Kerkermeister, einen Schritt zurückweichend und sich in Verteidigungsstand setzend; offenbar ist es in Ihrem Kopfe nicht richtig. Der Abbé hat angefangen wie Sie, und in drei Tagen sind Sie ein Narr, daß man Sie binden muß. Zum Glücke gibt es noch Kerker im Kastell If. Dantes nahm den Schemel und schwang ihn um seinen Kopf. it "Delle minacce!" esclamò il carceriere, facendo un passo indietro e mettendosi sulla difesa. "Infallibilmente la testa vi gira: lo scienziato ha cominciato come voi, e fra tre giorni voi sarete pazzo come lui. Fortunatamente nel Castello d'If vi sono delle segrete." Dantès prese lo sgabello, e lo fece velocemente girare intorno alla sua testa. "Sta bene, sta bene" disse il carceriere, "poiché voi lo volete assolutamente, andrò ad avvertire il Governatore." es -¡Amenazas a mí! -exclamó el carcelero retrocediendo y poniéndose en guardia-. Por lo visto se os trastorna el juicio. Como vos principió el abate: dentro de tres días estaréis como él, loco de atar. Por fortuna hay subterráneos en el castillo de If. Dantés cogió el banco y lo hizo girar en ademán amenazador. pt - Ameaças!... - exclamou o carcereiro, dando um passo atrás e pondo-se na defensiva. - Decididamente, não está bom da cabeça. O abade começou como o senhor e dentro de três dias o senhor estará doido varrido como ele. Felizmente não faltam masmorras no Castelo de If. Dantés pegou no banco e fê-lo girar à volta da cabeça. ------------------------ ro — Bine, bine, glasui temnicerul; daca vrei neaparat, o sa-l înstiintez pe guvernator. — Bravo, spuse Dantès, punând jos scaunelul si asezându-se pe el cu capul plecat, cu ochii rataciti, ca si cum devenise cu adevarat nebun. Temnicerul iesi, dar în clipa urmatoare se înapoie cu patru soldati si cu un caporal. en "All right, all right," said the jailer; "all right, since you will have it so. I will send word to the governor." "Very well," returned Dantes, dropping the stool and sitting on it as if he were in reality mad. The jailer went out, and returned in an instant with a corporal and four soldiers. fr — C’est bien, c’est bien ! dit le geôlier, eh bien, puisque vous le voulez absolument, on va prévenir le gouverneur. — À la bonne heure ! dit Dantès en reposant son escabeau sur le sol et en s’asseyant dessus, la tête basse et les yeux hagards, comme s’il devenait réellement insensé. Le geôlier sortit, et un instant après rentra avec quatre soldats et un caporal. de Gut, gut, rief der Kerkermeister, gut, da Sie durchaus wollen, so wird man den Gouverneur benachrichtigen. Dann ist es recht, sagte Dantes, stellte seinen Schemel auf den Boden und setzte sich darauf, den Kopf senkend mit starren Augen, als ob er wirklich wahnsinnig würde. Der Gefangenwärter entfernte sich und kehrte einen Augenblick nachher mit vier Soldaten und einem Korporal zurück. it "Alla buon'ora!" disse Dantès, posando lo sgabello e sedendovi sopra con la testa bassa e gli occhi stravolti, come realmente diventasse pazzo. Il carceriere uscì e dopo pochi minuti rientrò con quattro soldati ed un caporale. es -¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! -dijo el carcelero-; vos lo habéis querido. Voy a prevenir al gobernador. -¡Enhorabuena! -respondió Dantés colocando el banco en su sitio, y sentándose con la cabeza baja y la mirada vaga, como si realmente se hubiera vuelto loco. Salió el carcelero, y un momento después volvió con cuatro soldados y un cabo. pt - Está bem, está bem! - disse o carcereiro. - Pronto, uma vez que insiste, vou prevenir o governador. - Depressa! - perguntou Dantés, voltando a pousar o banco no chão e sentando-se nele, de cabeça baixa e olhos esgazeados, como se realmente tivesse enlouquecido. O carcereiro saiu e regressou pouco depois com quatro soldados e um cabo. ------------------------ ro — Din ordinul guvernatorului, spune el, coborâti-l pe prizonier la etajul de dedesubt. — Adica la carcera? glasui caporalul. — La carcera: nebunii trebuie pusi cu nebunii. Cei patru soldati îl apucara pe Dantès, care cazu într-un fel de apatie, si-i urma fara împotrivire. en "By the governor's orders," said he, "conduct the prisoner to the tier beneath." "To the dungeon, then," said the corporal. "Yes; we must put the madman with the madmen." The soldiers seized Dantes, who followed passively. fr — Par ordre du gouverneur, dit-il, descendez le prisonnier un étage au-dessous de celui-ci. — Au cachot alors, dit le caporal. — Au cachot : il faut mettre les fous avec les fous. Les quatre soldats s’emparèrent de Dantès qui tomba dans une espèce d’atonie et les suivit sans résistance. de Auf Befehl des Gouverneurs, sagte er, bringt den Gefangenen ein Stockwerk tiefer, man muß die Narren mit den Narren zusammensperren. Die vier Soldaten ergriffen Dantes, der in eine Art von Stumpfsinn verfiel und ihnen ohne Widerstand folgte. it "Per ordine del Governatore" diss'egli, "fate discendere il prigioniero nel piano sotto a questo." "Nella segreta dunque?" disse il caporale. "Nella segreta. Bisogna mettere i pazzi coi pazzi." I quattro soldati s'impadronirono di Dantès che cadendo in una specie di atonia, li seguì senza resistenza; es -De orden del gobernador -les dijo-, llevad a este hombre a los calabozos del piso bajo. -¿Al subterráneo? -preguntó el cabo. -Al subterráneo: los locos deben estar con los locos. Los cuatro soldados se apoderaron de Dantés, que los seguía sin ofrecer resistencia. pt - Por ordem do governador - disse --, desçam o prisioneiro para o andar por baixo deste. - Para as masmorras, então - observou o cabo. - Sim, para as masmorras. Devem pôr-se os loucos junto dos loucos. Os quatro soldados agarraram Dantés, que caiu numa espécie de atonia e os acompanhou sem resistência. ------------------------ ro Îl silira sa coboare cincisprezece trepte si deschisera usa unei carcere, în care el intra murmurând: — Are dreptate, nebunii trebuie pusi cu nebunii. Usa se închise si Dantès merse înainte cu mâinile întinse, pâna când simti zidul. en He descended fifteen steps, and the door of a dungeon was opened, and he was thrust in. The door closed, and Dantes advanced with outstretched hands until he touched the wall; fr On lui fit descendre quinze marches, et on ouvrit la porte d’un cachot dans lequel il entra en murmurant : — Il a raison, il faut mettre les fous avec les fous. La porte se referma, et Dantès alla devant lui, les mains étendues jusqu’à ce qu’il sentît le mur ; de Man ließ ihn fünfzehn Stufen hinabsteigen und öffnete eine Tür, durch die er eintrat. Er hat recht, murmelte er, man muß die Narren mit den Narren zusammensperren. Die Tür schloß sich wieder, und Dantes ging mit ausgestreckten Händen vorwärts, bis er die Mauer fühlte. it gli furono fatti scendere quindici scalini, dopo i quali fu aperta una segreta in cui entrò mormorando: "Ha ragione, bisogna mettere i pazzi coi pazzi!" La porta fu chiusa, e Dantès camminò con le mani stese innanzi a sé fino a che urtò nel muro; es Bajaron quince escalones, y se abrió la puerta de un subterráneo, en el que entró murmurando: -Tienen razón: los locos, con los locos. La puerta se cerró y Dantés caminó hacia delante hasta tropezar con la pared: pt Fizeram-no descer quinze degraus e abriram a porta de uma masmorra na qual entrou murmurando: - Tem razão, devem pôr-se os loucos junto dos loucos. A porta voltou a fechar-se e Dantés caminhou em frente com as mãos estendidas até tocar na parede. ------------------------ ro Atunci se aseza într-un ungher si ramase nemiscat, în timp ce ochii, obisnuindu-se treptat-treptat cu întunericul, începeau sa distinga obiectele. Temnicerul avea dreptate: mai lipsea foarte putin ca Dantès sa înnebuneasca. en he then sat down in the corner until his eyes became accustomed to the darkness. The jailer was right; Dantes wanted but little of being utterly mad. fr alors il s’assit dans un angle et resta immobile, tandis que ses yeux, s’habituant peu à peu à l’obscurité, commençaient à distinguer les objets. Le geôlier avait raison, il s’en fallait bien peu que Dantès ne fût fou. de Dann setzte er sich in eine Ecke und blieb unbeweglich, während seine Augen, sich allmählich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnend, die Gegenstände zu unterscheiden anfingen. Der Gefangenwärter hatte recht, es fehlte nicht mehr viel, und Dantes wurde ein Narr. it allora si sedette in un angolo e restò immobile, mentre i suoi occhi, abituandosi un poco per volta all'oscurità cominciarono a distinguere gli oggetti. Il carceriere aveva ragione, mancava ben poco a Dantès per diventare pazzo. es entonces se acurrucó inmóvil en un ángulo, mientras sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, comenzaban a distinguir los objetos. El carcelero tenía razón. Poco le faltaba a Dantés para perder el juicio. pt Então, sentou-se num canto e ficou imóvel, enquanto os seus olhos se habituavam pouco a pouco à obscuridade e começavam a distinguir os objetos. O carcereiro tinha razão: faltava muito pouco para que Dantés enlouquecesse. -------------- 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/VII&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VII 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/IX&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul IX